Stuck
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: What happens when you appear in the Naruto world after falling asleep in your room? What would you do if you were supposedly from the most powerful clan in all the ninja world? Would you change upcoming events so someone wouldn't die? But then what happens when all the evil corpoprations want you dead or their slave!
1. Stuck

"Mom!" I yelled from my room. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah! Almost done!"

I groaned and rolled off my bed, walking downstairs to the kitchen. I went over to the counter and laid my elbows on it, placing my face in my hands. Mom looked over from the pan and smiled.

"I can see you're bored."

"Yup."

She looked back at the pan and said, "Ashelza... If you want, you can invite Taylor over. I can make extra food."

"Really Mom! Thank you!" I screamed with joy and hugged her. Taylor was my best friend since like... Ever!

I called her and she said she'd be here in an hour. Sure enough an hour later, she rang the doorbell.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Tay-Tay!" I said pulling her into a hug. "I haven't seen you in FOREVER!"

"I know!" Taylor was just a bit taller than me and super nice. She had silver hair and always wore black dresses. Her eyes were silver and sunset yellow.

My hair was brown with purple highlights, completely natural. I wore mostly purple and black with punk high tops. We both also had matching hairpins we wore every day.

"Hey guess what we're going to do tonight!"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto was our absolute favorite TV show. Every time we got together we would watch it all day. Come to think of it... I think that was the first memory at the start of us.

We ran upstairs, to my room, and jumped on the bed. I grabbed the remote and turned it to adult swim. They had started back at the beginning of the series.

"God I love this show!" I told her.

"I know! I can't believe its 12 already!" I turned over and looked at the clock. Taylor was right.

"We should probably go to sleep."

"To sleep!"

"Weirdo. I'll see you in the morning." Taylor said before falling asleep. Not even bothering to reply I drifted off thinking about Naruto.

* * *

I slowly woke up to a bright light. I felt my surroundings and noticed it was... Sandy? I shot up and looked around to see trees. No wait, I was in a forest. 'How did I get here?' I thought to myself. I spotted Taylor sprawled on the ground beside me.

"Hey Taylor," I said. I got no response from her. Crawling over to her I started poking her head.

"Hey Taylor," I yelled dragging out the words.

"What," she yelled back. She rolled over onto her side, looking around. Almost immediately she shot up and yelled. "Hey! Your hair looks different!"

"Really!" I lifted my hair up and found that it was purple. My favorite color! I looked down to see that I was wearing a tank top type thing with mesh underneath, and a black skirt. I also had black high heeled boots.

"Hey you have a tattoo on your face!" I screamed. "It's a butterfly!" The tattoo on Taylor's face was the color of a phoenix outlined in silver.

"Oh my gosh! I love butterflies!" she yelled. "Wait!" She dug around in her bag and pulled out a mirror. "Look at yourself!"

I stared at the mirror in amazement. My purple hair now had gold highlights. I had a flower hairpin on the opposite side as Taylor's. I looked at my face and saw a tattoo. Only mine was a pink and purple wolf with a gold outline.

"We look awesome!"

I looked around and asked, "Where are we anyways?"

"I was going to ask you that! I think we're in a forest but we were in your room when we fell asleep."

"Well you're not in your guys' room anymore!" A voice said as a figure dressed in black jumped down from a tree. There, standing in front of us, was none other than the famous knuckle head ninja. Our mouths dropped as Taylor and I gave each other the 'Oh My Friggin God' look.

"I'm Naruto by the way," he said doing a little half wave.

"Ashelza."

"Taylor."

"Well Ashelza and Taylor, nice tattoos." We both blushed at his comment. "You guys must not be from around here so I'd better show some hospitality," he said. He started walking away but noticed we were still on the ground. "Well? You coming?" Blinking, we grabbed our stuff and followed him.

* * *

We approached a huge gate with a familiar symbol.

"You guys are going to love it here," Naruto said with a smile.

"I think we are," Taylor said.

"That's not suspicious at all," I whispered as she shrugged it off.

"So..." Naruto started. "Where are you guys from?" Taylor and I looked at each other but I spoke up first.

"We're not from a specific village," I laughed slightly.

"Are you guys Shinobi?"

"Maybe," Taylor said smirking.

"You two are weird!" he said putting his hands behind his head.

"Thanks what a great first impression you're making."

"You haven't seen weird til I start singing and dancing... Hey, that sounds like a good idea. AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME, WE WON'T BE STARVING, WE WON'T briihfgdfv..." I yelled but was cut off by Taylor's hand over my mouth.

"Now you got her started," she groaned. Naruto face-palmed but continued.

"Do you guys need a place to stay? My apartment isn't too far from here."

"Yeah, sure." I turned to Taylor and we did a little happy dance.

* * *

Taylor and I say on the floor in Naruto's living room.

"So... We're in Naruto land," I said.

"Hey, you think we can do ninjutsu and genjutsu?"

"Maybe. But that would be freakin awesome!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked coming up behind us.

"Oh just ninja stuff."

"So you guys are ninja."

"Yeah! But we can't do much ninjutsu."

"Hey I'm training today. You guys want to come?"

We looked at each other for a moment and I said coolly, "Yeah... Sure." On the inside I was freaking out.

* * *

We walked back through the streets until we were back in a forest area. I was getting bored already.

"Are we almost there?" I yelled to the heaven.

"We're so bored," Taylor yelled and we anime fell.

"Yeah... We're almost there. Stop being so dramatic."

I pouted and crossed my arms. We came into a clearing in the Forest of Boredom and I dropped down, kissing the ground.

"Oh sweet freedom!" I yelled.

"We were only in there for a few minutes," Naruto sweat-dropped. I heard someone clear their throat. I lifted my head to see one of my favorite characters EVER!

"Hello everyone."

"Sorry we're late Kakashi-sensei."


	2. The Yamada Clan

Oh my god? I could not believe my eyes. Well... We are in the Naruto world! Kakashi gave me a weird look as I lay on my back.

"And who are you guys?" the epic sensei asked.

"Oh this one," Naruto pointed at Taylor, "Is Taylor. The one on the ground is Ashelza."

"Hey!" Taylor half waved.

"Heyo!" I said jumping up.

"I'm Kakashi," he waved, "Before we attar training, we should probably go see Lady Tsunade," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Naruto replied as turned to him. "Come on let's go!" he yelled and pulled our arms away.

"But we just got here!" I yelled as I was pulled off my feet back into the forest.

* * *

"Ok now I'm BORED!" I yelled at Naruto. "You know when I'm bored I start to sing!" He ignored me and kept pulling me forward.

I looked at Taylor with a serious look that told her to follow my lead.

"Fine! You asked for it!" I yelled then Taylor and I started singing really off pitch.

"It feels like one of those nights! We dress like like hipsters? Uh oh uh oh! I don't know about you but I feel like twenty-two!"

"Don't care where you are! Just want to be next to you! Oh! Wanna be Twenty-two! Twenty-two!"

"Please stop! You guys are so annoying!" he yelled and we pouted. "Anyway we're here." We looked up and saw the grand building where the Hokage's office was. We strolled up the stairs and barged through the door.

"Grandma Tsunade!" he screamed at her. "I met these two outside the gates but they say they're not from any village!"

"Who are you two?"

"Taylor."

"Ashelza."

She had a weird look on her face. "Taylor and Ashelza from the Yamada clan?"

"Yeah?" How did she know my last name? She looked amazed and did a half bow.

"So sorry to offend you!" she said politely.

"Oh... no it's alright." I was so confused.

"Grandma Tsunade? Why are you bowing?" Naruto asked.

"You should be bowing too! These two girls are from one of the most powerful clans in the entire ninja world!" Naruto's eyes widened and he bowed too.

I bent over to Taylor and whispered, "I have no idea what's going on but I like it!"

The Hokage looked at Naruto. "What was it you wanted?"

"Well- I wanted to know if it was alright if we train with them," he stuttered.

"Of course! Anything for the Yamada clan!" she bowed again.

"O-okay!" He stuttered again as we backed into the hall. I smiled evilly at him and a scared look formed on his face.

"What did you say earlier about us being...? What was it Taylor?"

"Oh, I remember! It was annoying!" She said toying with Naruto.

"Now say you're sorry!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I patted his head.

"Good boy. Now to the training grounds," I said and skipped off with Taylor.

* * *

We approached the clearing again with a huge smile on my face.

"So how was the Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto just shuddered but went back to normal, "She said they can train with us."

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a second, "Is something wrong?"

"We scared the crap out of him," I giggled innocently. He stared at me then continued.

"Anyway... Today we're going to find out your chakra." Kakashi handed us three strips of paper. "These papers test what nature you have by reacting differently. Water makes the paper drip. Fire burns. Earth crumbles away. Wind slices. And lightening crinkles. Now just pour some chakra into your hand and see what happens."

Naruto, Taylor, and I poured our chakra in the paper and watched. Naruto's split in half, he has wind chakra. Taylor's burned, she has fire chakra.

"Cool!" she yelled. I looked down at mine, it was sopping wet. I have water chakra! I was so excited!

"Ok..." A creepy sensei walked up behind Kakashi. "Captain Yamato will help you two."

He looked at Kakashi. "But don't I have to..." he started.

"You can do both!" Kakashi did a closed eye smile and Yamato anime fell.

"Ok follow me."


	3. Wolves Butterflies and Foxes Oh My

"Can we get to training already?" Taylor yelled very bored.

"Yeah! This whole time you talked about chakra stuff that we already know and sit there with your hand pointed at Naruto!" I paused for a second. "Do you have the force?" Taylor and I giggled at my comment while Yamato gave us a death glare. He pulled two scrolls out of his bag and threw them at us.

"Try doing something from those by yourself then!" he yelled in anger.

"Ok!" I yelled and searched for a technique. "What about the... Ooooooh the Super Water Shock Wave!"

"Ooooh! And the Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

"No! That's way too advanced for you two!" We gave him the Are-You-Serious look and made the hand signs.

"Water style: Super Exploding Shockwave!"

"Fire style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

A giant circle of mass destruction tore through the open field while a giant fire dragon appeared and followed through the previous one's path.

"What the hell were you two thinking? You could have killed us!" Yamato screamed.

"But we did it on the first try!" I anime cried.

"You do have to agree, that was pretty impressive," Kakashi said. Taylor and I jumped up and high fived each other.

Naruto looked kinda mad and sad at the same time. "It takes me a few days to master a new jutsu."

"Well maybe I'm special," I said sticking my tongue out.

Kakashi walked over to where we were standing. Oh crap what did I do now? "Yamato... Just focus on Naruto for now. I'll handle these two." Yamato looked annoyed but shrugged it off and went back to Naruto. Kakashi stared at us and finally spoke. "I assume you two know you're quite special," he started. "Your clan has a very special Kekkei Genkei." WhooHoo! We're finally badasses!"

"Each person has a tattoo on their face, from when they're around five, decided by the village elder." Wow, he knows more about our family than we do!

"Ashelza has wolf and water chakra. Taylor, you have butterfly and fire chakra. Both very unique." We were flipping out inside of how awesome we are. Kakashi picked up the two scrolls and looked through them.

"Oh! Here!" he pointed to another jutsu. "Sometimes the animal and chakra natures repeat themselves so your forefathers created a special justu just for you. Give it a try!" He grinned.

"Ok... Ninja Art: Wolf Barrage!" I yelled as water swirled around me and formed into cute wolves.

"My turn! Ninja Art: Eye of the Butterfly!" Flaming butterflies surrounded her and swirled around Kakashi, putting him under a Genjutsu.

Releasing it he said, "Good... Now Ashelza!" I nodded and set the wolves on him. They but him and turned into water, surrounding him. I made the water fall apart when I realized it was suffocating him.

"Uh... Sorry Kakashi." I apologized sheepishly

"It's alright. It's getting late; you guys should get some rest. Tomorrow Naruto has a mission."

"Aw I don't wanna," I yelled as we walked back into the evil forest.

* * *

**_Fire burning... Houses ablaze... Screaming in the air as villagers run, not paying attention to me, as the danger approached. My friend was pulling my arm to leave but my leg's didn't move._**

**_"Come on! We have to go," the voice said pulling me along. It was useless... I was caught in his gaze and eventually so was she. A man with a black cloak with a red cloud pattern emerged from the flames, only to create more as he moved closer._**

**_"Ashelza... Taylor..." it said._**

**_"Ashelza... Taylor..." It grew louder._**

**_"ASHELZA... TAYLOR!"_**

I shot up, head butting the person on top of me.

"Ow that really hurt Ashelza!" The blonde said rubbing his forehead. Taylor had shot up too holding her pillow.

"I just had the craziest dream ever," she said.

"Well I'd love to hear it but we got a mission!"

"I thought only you had a mission?"

"Well... Captain Yamato wanted you two to tag along."

"Fine let us get ready and we'll meet you at the gate in a few minutes."

* * *

"Look who finally shows up!" Naruto yelled at us.

"Hey! It takes a limitless time to get this beautiful," I mimicked a supermodel. A girl with short pink hair and a guy with black hair and a shirt-bra walked up from behind him.

"Oh I forgot you guys didn't meet yet," Naruto said. "This is Sakura and Sai. These guys are Ashelza and Taylor." I gave them a weak smile as we headed off. I never really liked Sai for some reason. Sakura was ok but she did get on my nerves sometimes. I don't know, but Sai is kinda annoying if you ask me.

"Captain Yamato, what's our mission anyway?" Taylor asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"We have to capture a spy of Sasori's, a member of the Akatsuki."


	4. The Fox Emerges

We approached the bridge where the spy was supposed to be and took our positions.

"Remember the plan!" Captain Yamato reminded us. So far it was him as Sasori, and we ambush the spy, great plan.

We sat behind a large rock waiting for the spy. I was scratching my chin trying to think of something. I was forgetting what happened in this scene. Oh well, must not have been that important.

Finally a cloaked man walked onto the bridge and stood next to Sasori a.k.a Yamato. They talked for a while and I could barely make out what they were saying.

"Aw man, I can't tell what they're talking about!" Naruto complained. Hmm must be part of the Kekkei Genkei. Another figure appeared and I turned to see Naruto in full rage. It was Orochimaru, and not to mention the hooded guy turned out to be Kabuto! This day is just getting better and better. Kabuto formed chakra around his hand and took a fighting position. Yamato jumped out of the wooden clone right as Kabuto cut through it with his chakra technique. He gave us the signal and we jumped out of hiding, taking fighting stances.

"Oh look whose here. Why isn't it Naruto?" Orochimaru said cockily. "And oh! It's my lucky day! Why Ashelza and Taylor Yamada!"

"How do you know our names?" Taylor yelled at him.

"Aw I'm sad you don't remember me," he started. "Remember the time I visited your home?" Suddenly imaged raced through my head and I grabbed it in pain. Taylor did the same and we both screamed our heads off as the memories came back. The fire from the dream and the man in the clock became clearer... It was him!

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh just a reminder of their past."

My head stopped hurting as I fell to the ground, putting my arms out to catch my fall. Landing on my hands and knees I started coughing up blood, Taylor doing the same. Naruto was on his knees and rage boiled inside him. His whiskers thickened and his eyes turned blood red. A red ooze formed around him as he sported two tails. My eyes widened, this is what I forgot! I mentally face palmed myself and slowly stood up.

"Naruto... Stop!" I yelled coughing up more blood. That only enraged him more as he ran and attacked the snake guy.

"Naruto!" I yelled again. "Stop this!" I ran up to him and saw another tail was formed.

"NARUTO!" I cried as I saw the pure red eyes. He grabbed Orochimaru and jumped deep into the forest. I ran after him, ignoring the calls behind me.

* * *

I heard a loud roar as I stumbled through the forest. I saw a huge crater with the two inside.

"Naruto!" I yelled but it was too late. Naruto's skin was peeling off revealing a bloody fox form. I jumped from the trees down to the clearing and ran up to them. He looked back just to be thrown back towards the bridge. Orochimaru's neck extended and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks for making this easier, I was looking for a hostage!" He smiled evilly. I tried to break free but he just tightened his grip. His neck traveled to where Naruto had landed. We were back at the bridge and everyone's eyes were on me.

"Hey..." I calmly waved at them.

"Now..." Orochimaru spoke even tighter now. "Hand over the Jinchuuriki or your friend here dies!" He yelled crushing my bones causing me to scream in pain.

"Ashelza! Let her go!" Taylor screamed.

"If you insist," the snake guy said and dropped me down the canyon. I closed my eyes ready to hit the ground but hit... wood? I looked up to see Yamato cast a justu to stop me falling. I stared up and saw Naruto land on the ground by the bridge. Taylor and Sakura turned and their eyes widened in horror.

"Naruto?!" Sakura yelled when she saw him.

"Sakura! Taylor! Get out of there!" Yamato yelled and did the sealing jutsu. Sakura ignored him and ran to Naruto. His unconscious self-turned and slapped her away with his tail.

"Sakura!" Taylor yelled and ran up to her. She grabbed Sakura but was also slapped away by Naruto. Yamato's sealing jutsu wasn't working.

I slowly stumbled up and walked towards the wall of the canyon. I ran and jumped off the wood plank to the other side. I focused on forming chakra in the soles of my feet and ran up the side of the wall to where the others were.

Naruto noticed me and waved his tail around a bit. I quickly dodged only to be hit by another tail. I landed on my side and held my arm as it bled. My body felt numb as I ran again. I dodged all of his tails and managed to grab him, pulling him into a hug.

"Naruto! Snap out of this!" I yelled as my arms burned from the fox's chakra. "This isn't you!" I bit my lip as I tried not to cry out.

The bloody cloak smothering Naruto was disappearing from his face and body. Screams filled the air as Naruto slowly emerged from the beast.

"Naruto... Naruto!" I yelled as he lay unconscious in my burned arms. Sakura and Taylor limped behind me and sat down.

"Let me see him," Sakura said as she started to heal him. His burnt skin started to fade and Naruto shot up. He looked around in shock and spotted our injuries.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Orochimaru attacked and you went a little crazy." Well, it was half true."

"That damn snake! He'll pay for this," he said balling his hands into fists. I gave him a warm smile, he was back to normal.

"Don't push yourself too hard," I laughed patting his head. "We're still..." I started but hit the ground.

"Ashelza!" was the last thing I heard when everything went black.


	5. Sasuke!

My eyes fluttered open at the site of light. I saw trees moving past... We were on the move.

"Hey, you're awake!" I heard a cheerful voice say. I lifted my head and saw a lot of yellow and orange.

"Hey... Naruto..." I managed to say. I dropped my head again and grabbed onto him.

"How ya feeling?"

"As fresh as a daisy," I said sarcastically. "Where are we going?" He explained that Sai left with Orochimaru, blah blah blah seen this part a million times!

"Ashelza...?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He looked down.

"For what?"

"Giving you those burn marks and scars."

"Oh no, you didn't..." I got cut off.

"Captain Yamato told me everything, so don't try to hide it!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "It's okay..."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I yelled in his ear.

"Maybe if you get off me and walk, we'll get there faster!"

"But I don't wanna walk!"

"Well too bad!" He said dumping me to the ground.

"Hey," I yelled and jumped on him again.

"You two knock it off! We're here!" Captain Yamato scolded.

We approached a cave looking... thing. Yes, I said thing deal with it!

I jumped off of Naruto and looked around.

"I don't see any entrances," Taylor said.

"The walls seem to be made of stone so we can get in using my jutsu," Captain Yamato said with his hand on the ground. He made a hole in the ground and we jumped in. We dug until we found the wall of the fortress and Yamato made a hole so we could get in.

"This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Keep it down," Sakura yelled at him. "This is the enemy's hideout so anything could happen!"

"Okay. Sakura, Taylor and I will go this way, Naruto and Ashelza go the other way. Got it?" Yamato said.

"Got it!" we replied and ran off.

* * *

Naruto and I ran down the halls opening door after door. Naruto was crying but tried to hide it for my sake.

"Sasuke! Where are you?" he yelled out. Suddenly there was a loud noise and the hideout shook like an earthquake. We turned to where the sound was coming from and looked at each other.

"Let's go," he said before running off.

"Wait! Naruto!" I said racing after him.

We ran for a bit until the ceiling exploded in front of us. I coughed and waved the dust away from my face, looking up to see that jackass of an Uchiha.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto stuttered. I looked around and saw the rest of the group staring in disbelief.

I moved one hand behind my back and formed familiar handsigns. Water formed around my hand until it created a sword. I knew what was coming and I would stop it. Sasuke disappeared then reappeared in front of Naruto. I ran up behind him and blocked the attack before it could reach my friend.

"And who might you be," the Uchiha asked cockily.

"Ashelza and who are you attacking my teammate?" I asked, even though I already knew that answer. I pushed his sword away and he jumped back.

"Are these my replacements? Two girls and an emotionless guy?" Speak for yourself, emo. "Pity... " he said swinging his sword at me. I managed to block it just in time. "That will never work." He sent a shock of electricity down his sword, through my body. Dropping the jutsu I staggered back into Naruto.

"Ashelza," Taylor and Sakura yelled. Sasuke gave me a funny look.

"So you're from the Yamada Clan along with the other girl over there," he pontes to Taylor. "Then I can't let you two live!" He charged again but was stopped by Taylor. She had the same idea as me when she created a sword of fire.

She countered and pointed at his neck, trying to stab him. He ducked and kicked her stomach. I ran up and swung at his side as Naruto ran behind him with a kunai. Duckass kicked me back and slashed at Naruto. Turning back to me he stabbed at my shoulder. I dropped to one knee, grabbing my wound to slow the bleeding.

"Ashelza!" Taylor yelled out. I looked up to see Orochimaru with his neck stretched out, heading towards me. It happened so fast. One second I saw my doom, the next I was seeing Taylor with his teeth in her neck. I stood up in shock.

"Taylor!" He dropped her on the ground and I ran to her side.

"At least I got one of them," he grunted. "She will be an interesting subject indeed. Until next time my sweet Ashelza." He smiled and dissipated along with Sasuke.

I looked at Taylor's neck as she lay unconscious. Three toma appeared on her neck where he bit her. I looked up to see the group in dismay.

"She... She has the curse mark."

* * *

"Miss?" A voice said. "Miss!" I shot up startled at the booming sound.

"Miss, you have to leave. The doctors have to look at her now," a nurse said.

"Uh... Ok," I said and exited the room. Taylor has been unconscious for two days since the Orochimaru incident and I have been with her this whole time. I walked out of the hospital and headed to the library. I needed to find out more about my clan and why people were after us.

I went inside the building, finding the section for clans, and found the file. I took out the contents. Newsletters, birth certificates, and other junk. I found a paper that seemed most useful. It read:

_**The Yamada Clan**_

_**Origin: The Hidden Village in the Leaves**_

_**Characteristics: All Yamada's carry the trait of animal tattoos on their face**_

I skimmed over the rest of the page and found another.

_**Kami Yamada killed! Clan destroyed.**_

_**Clan leader's wife passes away after giving birth to two baby girls.**_

I picked up the newsletter and started reading it.

**_Prodigy princesses disappear_**

**_The four year old twins disappear after fire in clan main house. Clan leader killed along with most of main house._**

I looked at the picture on the bottom of the newsletter. It was two girls. One with brown hair... and a wolf tattoo. The other girl had the butterfly tattoo. I dropped the paper as the memories came back.

_A large room and loud noises boomed through the halls. A large man stood in front of us and pulled us into a hug._

_"When we get outside I want you two to run as fast as you can into the woods. Can you do that for daddy?"_

_"But where are you going Papa?"_

_"I have to run an errand but I'll meet you in the woods. Ok?"_

I gripped my head, finding myself back in the library. I looked back at the article again.

**_Special Powers: Each member of the main family can control an element, along with an animal tattoo._**

**_Two children of the clan have been known to have..._**

That was it. The rest of it was ripped.


	6. Reality

"Hey," I said as I walked into the apartment. Naruto was sitting at a table eating ramen, no surprise there.

"Hey, watcha got there?" he asked looking at the folder in my hand. I pulled it to my chest and smirked.

"I'll never tell!" I said skipping away only to be tackled to the ground by Naruto, who sat on top of me. "Whatcha up to?" He snatched the folder out of my hand before I could react. He skimmed through the papers and smirked. He flipped through paper after paper and didn't stop.

"Naruto, wait before you read anymore..." I started but was cut off.

"Ashelza. What's this?" he asked and pulled out a newspaper.

**_Twin sister prodigies!_**

**_The daughters of the late Kami Yamaka and Taki Yamada (clan leader) show exceptional ninja skills along with beautiful Kekkei Genkai._**

The same picture was on this one.

"And this?"

**_Twins found dead!_**

**_The twin prodigy's bodies were found outside the village in a neighboring forest. We don't know the cause of death but it seems there were several stab wounds, we don't know for sure._**

I looked down at my stomach, where I had the scar it describes.

"Ashelza..." he said all serious. "You and Taylor... Are royalty and badasses!" he yelled jumping up to hug me. "That's freaking awesome!"

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Wait, that's why Orochimaru attacked you guys!" He stood up. "If he knew, or if the Akatsuki knew, that you guys were the prodigies and weren't dead..." His eyes widened. "We gotta tell Lady Tsunade!" he yelled and grabbed my wrist pulling me out the door.

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!" Naruto yelled literally pulling me off my feet.

"Maybe I'll go faster if you weren't pulling me around like a rag doll," I said standing up and brushing the dirt off of me. We approached the Hokage's office and stepped inside.

"Oh Ms. Yamada! What a surprise!" she said bowing. "Now what do you need!"

"Ummm well..." I thought of a way to say it.

"I think the Akatsuki or Orochimaru might want to kidnap Taylor or Ashelza" Naruto said completely saving my bacon. Lady Tsunade leaned forward and placed her chin on top of her clasped hands.

"How so?" I handed her the folder and stepped back, watching her flip through the pages. She placed a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"I figured as much," she said getting up from her desk. "The Yamada clan died out when the two princesses went missing and there aren't many left. So it would be rare if a Yamada was found."

"So that's why Orochimaru put a curse mark on Taylor? Lady Tsunade nodded. I clenched my fist.

"He'll pay." I mumbled.

"Now, now don't get too worked up," she said getting up. "Look, when I was younger, I was good friends with your mother," she said nonchalantly. "And I was there when both of you were born. Before she died she gave me this to give to you when you were older," she said handing me a packet. I opened it and felt two chains. Inside were two beautiful necklaces. One was an orange sun outlined in silver, the other was a blue moon outlined in gold. I touched the pendants and fell to the ground, screaming as a searing pain rushed through my head.

* * *

_"Auntie where are you going?" The lady pulled us through the forest in a hurry. "Where's daddy?"_

_"He'll meet us there! Don't worry!"_

_"But where are we going Auntie Tsunade?"_

_"...We're going on a very long vacation..."_

* * *

"...Ashelza!" I heard while being shaken awake. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Naruto! Stop thrashing me!" My eyes watered as I looked up at Lady Tsunade. Unable to control myself I leapt on her. "Auntie Tsunade!" I sobbed and cried on her shoulder.


	7. Hot Spring Adventure (Filler)

"Hey," I drawled walking into the hospital room. "How ya feeling?"

"Uh?" she said with a mouthful of pudding. "Ya I'm awesome! They give me all the pudding I want!" She smiled, mouth half full. I shook my head and sat down by her bed.

"Hey I got something for you," I said pulling out the necklace.

"Wow! It's so pretty," she said and I pulled out mine.

"Lady Tsunade gave them to us!" She smiled and put the necklace on. I had already told her everything that I know and she took it quite easily.

"I gotta thank her for this later," she smiled but groaned putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah fine... Just a little sore." I sat down and sighed.

"You know what happened to Sasuke. Don't be stupid."

"Yeah, Yeah I got this," She smiled and continued to eat her Jell-O. Suddenly there was a loud booming voice and the door swung open.

"Ashelza! Taylor!" Naruto yelled. "Come on everyone's waiting!"

"For what?"

"Well I thought it was a good idea for you guys to meet everyone so we're going to the hot spring!"

"I don't think I can go..." Taylor tried to say.

"The front desk said you're okay to leave! So get changed and meet us downstairs in five minutes!" he yelled pulling me out the door.

* * *

"Hey Ashelza! Taylor!" Sakura said when we walked into the changing room. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Yeah this will be fun" I said.

"Oh I almost forgot," she said running to get the others.

"This is Hinata." Hinata bowed.

"And Ino."

"Hey," she half waved.

"And Tenten!" She bowed also.

"Nice to meet you all," I said freaking out inside. I was a total NaruHina fangirl!

I took off my clothes and wrapped a towel around me. We stepped into the bath together and relaxed.

"Ooh this is so nice," I said.

"Hey Taylor," Ino asked. "I heard you were recently in the hospital, you okay to be here?"

"Oh yeah! I'm awesome," she yelled fist bumping.

"Hinata you don't have to be shy, you're around women," Sakura said to Hinata who was covering herself. Sakura looked at the rest of us with a red tint on her cheeks. She is so jealous.

"Ahhh! Shino there's a bug on your..." Before he could finish there was a slap. I facepalmed and sighed. Naruto you are such an idiot.

"Well, I'm getting out," I said getting up.

"Yeah me too," Taylor replied.

"Me also," Hinata said quietly. Soon everyone got out and went to change. I unraveled my towel and started changing.

"T-Taylor... A-Ashelza..." Sakura and Ino stuttered. "What size are you guys?"

"E. Why?" We smirked. Their mouths hung open like mine when I see candy.

Suddenly the roof collapsed, and with it none other than Rock Lee came with it. And with all the girls either in a towel or their underwear, started screaming.

"Lee!" Ino screamed. "Why are you in the ladies changing room?"

"It was an accident!" he shivered.

"Accident my ass," I yelled getting in his face.

"Ashelza your towel, " Hinata warned as my towel fell to the floor. As the guys ran in to see what happened, the girls screamed again. Except for me and Ino who were trying to keep from beating Lee's ass.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kiba, who was staring at me bright red. I looked down and shrieked. Ducking down I grabbed my towel and covered myself.

"Who are you guys?" Neji asked pointing to me and Taylor.

"Ashelza," I managed to get out.

"Taylor," she stuttered. I forgot she had a thing for Neji. She had better not mention my thing about Kiba or she's dead.

"Get him!" I heard Ino yell. I looked up to see Lee running off while we were distracted. He barely made it to the entrance before Sakura grabbed him. She was about to kill him when Naruto stepped in. Her fist barely stopped from hitting his... Um... Area.

"This isn't the Lee we know! Lee would never try to peep at girls. He has too much self-respect," Naruto told us.

"N-Naruto," Lee said. Naruto turned around and smiled at him. The moment was ruined when I saw my bra hanging from Naruto's towel. A large irk mark planted itself on my forehead as I filled with rage.

"Naruto!" I yelled. He turned around to look at me.

"Dude, you're so going to die," Kiba smirked. I blushed as I slammed my fist into Naruto's face sending him through a building.

Kiba walked up behind me and draped his jacket over my shoulders. "Wear this until you get your clothes back." My face burned and I turned away from him. I heard Taylor chuckle behind me.

The other girls managed to gather all their clothes but mine were still missing. I sighed and slipped my arms into Kiba's jacket and zipped it up. "I'll give it back to you tomorrow," I told him.

"Actually you can have it. My clan symbol looks good on you," he said rubbing the back of his neck. I looked down at the ground blushing like crazy. "Don't worry. If I find Naruto, I will kill him." My eyes widened at the fierceness if his voice.

* * *

"You know, my head still hurts from being thrown into a building! Then I got beat up by Kiba! What's his deal anyway?"

"Next time, don't be a pervert then there won't be any consequences."

"I said it was an accident." I pouted. I knew it was but I couldn't help but feel mad at him. I was secretly happy that Kiba had found Naruto. Taylor snickered from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up and cook woman!" I yelled at her.

"You know I can make my own food!"

"Yeah all you have is instant ramen dude," Taylor yelled. "You're so going to die at 40 if you keep eating like that." He grunted and looked away.

"And you're gonna be a fat, middle aged man, eating ramen all day!" I yelled.

"You're so mean," he anime cried.

"Come on you two, shut up, it's ready!"


	8. Oh Crapsicles

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

I rolled of the ground and rubbed my eyes. Naruto was still asleep and snoring loudly.

"Naruto..." I mumbled. "Naruto." I poked him in the face. "Naruto!" I said and slapped him across the face. Still nothing.

"Fine! There was an old farmer who lived on a rock!" I started to sing. "He sat in the meadow shaking his... Fist at some boys who were down by the crick. Their feet in the water their hand on their... Marbles and play things and half past 4 there came a young lady she looked like a... Pretty young creature she sat on the grass she lifted her skirt to throw them her... Ruffles and laces and white fluffy duck she said that she wanted to learn a new to... Bring up her children so they would not spit while the boys in the barnyard were shoveling... Refuse and litter from yesterday's hunt while the girl in the meadow was rubbing her.. Eyes at the fellow down by the dock he looked like a man with a sizable... Home in the country with a big fence out front!"

If he asked her politely she'd show him her... Little pet dog who was subject to fits," Taylor chimed in.

"And maybe she'd let him grab hold of her... Small tender hand with a movement so quick and then she'd bend over and suck on his... Candy, so tasty made of butterscotch and then he'd spread the whipped cream all over her... Cookies that she had left out on her shelf if you think this is dirty then you can go f*** yourself!"

Naruto groaned and got up. "You guys have very dirty minds!" he said half asleep. I tilted my head, smiled creepily and laughed. "I'm seriously scared for live now!" He stumbled up. "Oh yeah Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to us today," he said lazily.

"You couldn't have said that like yesterday or something?" I flicked his forehead. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

I knocked on the door before entering Lady Tsunade's office. She smiled and looked up.

"Just the people I wanted to see! I have some missions for you guys!" She handed a packet to Taylor and I. "Your missions are inside."

"What do I do then?" Naruto asked.

"I just want you to keep training for now."

"Awwwwwwww but they get missions," he pouted and started to leave with us.

"Wait, Ashelza and Taylor stay back for a bit," she said. Naruto pouted more but left. We turned around and faced her. She put her hand to her chin and spoke. "...Just be careful... Okay?" she asked with a worried look.

* * *

"Of course Auntie Tsunade," we said and headed off

I looked in the folder and pulled out lots of papers. "What do you have to do?" I asked Taylor.

"Escort someone... Boring! How about you?"

I flipped through the papers again. "Reinforcements... for Asuma's team..." That made me sad. Asuma was one of my favorite sensei's of Naruto and I get a front row seat to his death.

"Be careful of Hidan," Taylor warned.

"Don't worry, I have a new jutsu I learned and Hidan can't do anything about it," I said a little cockily.

* * *

"Kay then you should hurry. Don't want to be late." Her smile faded.

I jumped through the trees until I reached the building where they were. I stopped at the last tree and crouched down. They were already fighting Hidan and Kakazu was standing off to the side. Good he didn't start using the curse thing yet. Shikamaru spotted me in the tree. I put a finger to my lips telling him to be silent. I pulled out some kunai and attached paper bombs to them before throwing them at Hidan. They exploded but Hidan was standing there looking perfectly new. Right, he is immortal, stupid Ashelza!

"Well, looks like we have another guest," he exclaimed.

"Hidan try not to damage her. She's from the Yamada clan, she's worth lots of money!"

"Is money all you think about Kakazu?" They argued some more so I could appear next to the others.

"Hey! Lady Tsunade sent me for reinforcements! Names Ashelza," I said.

"You met me the other day," Shikamaru replied.

"Asuma. Come on, let's get these guys!"


	9. Death Is A Cruel Punishment

9. Death is a Cruel Punishment

"Let's go!" Asuma said and we charged.

"Kakazu stay out of this! I want these guys for my ritual," Hidan said as he swung his over-sized fork at us. I jumped up and kicked him in the stomach while Shikamaru did the hand signs for his Shadow Stitching jutsu. Hidan dodged and jumped back.

"Shikamaru! Ashelza! Get back!" Asuma said and we regrouped with him. "I'll go and distract him, Shikamaru use Shadow Stitching, and Ashelza back him up."

"Climbing silver, huh," Shika smirked.

"Uh, I'm not going to be a sacrificial piece," he smirked.

"Are you three done strategizing," Hidan yelled. Asuma ran up and swung his chakra blades at him. Shika chased him with his shadow as I ran up behind Asuma. I formed water around my arms and created ice swords. Whenever Shika's shadow got too close, Hidan would simply dodge it, alone with mine and Asuma's attacks. Hidan sent his sword after Asuma, which nicked his cheek.

"Burning ash," Asuma yelled as ash escaped his mouth and clouded Hidan in a smokescreen. " He bit down which caused the ash to ignite. Hidan ignored it and licked the point of his sword. Oh crap!

"The ritual may begin!" His skin turned black and white marked where his bones were. "Now let's experience the pain together!" He let out a crazy laugh. "All the preparations have been made," he yelled as Asuma ran after him. Hidan pulled out a large rod and stabbed himself. Asuma fell to the ground and my eyes widened.

"Hurts doesn't it," Hidan laughed more.

"What's happening to Asuma?" Shikamaru yelled.

"He cursed him. Whatever damage he inflicts on himself, Asuma gets the same damage. But Hidan is immortal so he's perfectly fine with whatever happens..."

"The girl is right! I've already cursed you," he laughed again. "Now where next? Your arm? Leg? Or maybe somewhere more vital. How about I end it with your heart?" Hidan started to move the rod closer and closer to his heart. A black shadow froze the immortal man in his tracks.

"Good job Shikamaru," I praised as the boy gasped for air. He's starting to use up most of his chakra.

"If this is going to drag on, then let me help," Kakazu said. "Can't let the two cash cows get away!"

"I told you to stay out, didn't I? Now butt out!" Hidan yelled.

"Only a matter of time, I guess," Kakazu said while Shikamaru analyzed him.

"Got it!" Shika yelled and started to move, inch by inch, causing Hidan to move with him out of his ritual circle.

"You little brat! How dare you ruin my ritual!"

"He's out!" I yelled. Asuma and I threw shuriken at him. One hit his back and the other cut his shoulder. Just as I thought, Asuma wasn't affected by the curse anymore.

"Ashelza, I'm at my limit. I can't hold him much longer! Do you have any jutsu that's powerful enough to take him out?" I was about to answer him but Asuma was up and lunging for Hidan.

"Kakazu help me out here!" he yelled as his necklace and headband fell to the ground.

"Did he get him," I asked as Hidan fell to the ground.

"If you wanted my help then you should have asked sooner," Kakazu said.

"You're the slow one," Hidan yelled. My heart skipped a beat. He was still alive even though his head was detached from his body. "Will you help me up? The pain is unimaginable!"

"Enough of this," Kakazu said and kicked Asuma in the leg, breaking it.

"Crap!" I yelled making hand signs. Asuma was kicked to the ground, kneed in the back, and barely breathing.

"Water Style: Water Residence!" I yelled and ran at Kakazu. I really didn't want to use this until later but whatever.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled and swung his leg at my chest, only to have it pass through. Water replaced where he kicked me and I punched his face.

"Naughty girl," he said and grabbed my arm and threw me back.

"Ashelza, just stay back for now" Shikamaru yelled. Kakazu walked over to Hidan and started to put him back together. Literally.

"That's better," Hidan said cracking his neck.

"Now hurry up with him!"

"No problem," Hidan said and threw the blade at Asuma. He swiftly blocked with his chakra blades, sending them back. Hidan flung the sword around, appearing from behind him.

"Asuma," Shikamaru yelled as the blade came closer. Asuma ducked as the blade stabbed Hidan in the stomach. "I won't fall for that again..." he said. Asuma grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees. I looked at Hidan noticing that he was back in the pentagram.

"You fool! It's the same trap again!" Hidan let out another laugh.

"No!" Shikamaru yelled standing up and began running to Asuma.

"Shikamaru stop..." I tried to yell but Kakazu reached out his cable hand and started to choke me. Shikamaru ran but tripped and fell on his face.

"Well how is it?" Hidan yelled as he moved the sword around, damaging his vital organs. "How about here?" Shika crawled to where they were as Asuma's eyes grew dim.

"The end," Kakazu said tightening his grip on my neck. Hidan grabbed the rod again and screeched.

"Asuma! No!" Shikamaru yelled staring at Asuma in shock. Hidan coughed up blood and stabbed his heart. I gasped for air as everything went in slow motion.

"Asuma!" Shika screamed as tears fell from his eyes.


	10. Somebody That I Used To Know

"Asuma!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Well, all done here," Hidan said his skin turning back to normal.

"Just give me a second," Kakazu replied. His grip tightened and I coughed up blood.

"Damn you..." I managed to say. Shikamaru struggled to get back up.

"You son of a...! You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled charging at Hidan. Kakazu whipped his arm around, sending me into Shikamaru. Suddenly black crows appeared everywhere. Another Shinobi hid himself in the crow and attacked Kakazu. He dropped me and Ino ran up to us.

"Shikamaru! Ashelza! We're here to help!"

"Ino," I said surprised.

"Let's go," she said and we jumped on the roof. Choji was also there yelling towards Asuma. Shikamaru put his head to the sensei's chest, looking for a heartbeat.

"Choji! You have to get him to the Leaf Village hospital," he ordered. "Ino, use your medical ninjutsu to help him as long as you can!"

"Got it!" they yelled. Kakazu appeared on the roof behind us.

"I'm not giving up my bounty," he yelled.

"You four," a Shinobi said blocking his path. "Take him somewhere safe, we'll hold these two off!" Before he could do anything, Kakazu jumped back down.

"Come on, Hidan, do what Pein says!"

"Fine!"

"But we'll be back for the bounty!"

* * *

The sky turned gray as Ino was healing Asuma. "No... Stop..." he mumbled. "Don't even bother to heal me... I won't make it..."

"No! That won't happen," Shika yelled.

"Ino, Choji, Shikamaru. And Ashelza too..." I looked up, surprised that he would mention my name.

"Ino... you're bossy but you can be a... compassionate caregiver... Choji and Shikamaru are too clumsy to look after themselves..."

"Yes sir," she cried.

"Choji... you're a thoughtful, loyal friend... and a kind soul... in time you'll become a stronger Shinobi than anyone else... and another thing... try losing a few pounds..."

"I'll try sensei," he said bawling. My eyes were starting to get watery.

"Ashelza..." I lifted my head. "I didn't know you well but... today you showed me great strength for friends and people that you just med... you are very brave and kind hearted... never forget that..." I put my hands on my face to hide my tears that were flowing.

"And finally... Shikamaru..."with your razor sharp intellect... you have the instincts of a great Shinobi... you are truly worthy of becoming Hokage... but you'll probably try to avoid it... since you'll find the job such a drag..." At that point I couldn't hide my tears. "All those games of shogi... and not once could I beat you... I'm counting on you Shikamaru..." Asuma started shaking. "I know I said I'd quite but... could you give me... one last cigarette... They're in my front pocket..." I reached over and pulled out the box, handing it over to Shikamaru. He got the lighter and placed the cigarette in Asuma's mouth. Everyone was crying except Shika... the cigarette finally dropped from Asuma's mouth almost in slow motion. The flame on the lighter went out and we stared at him.

"Sensei," Ino cried laying her head on his chest. The other Shinobi, and Shikamaru, didn't shed a tear. The rain poured down faster as Shikamaru got up and walked to the other side of the roof. He stopped and held the lighter in his hand.

"I still hate those damn cigarettes."

* * *

"I see..." Lady Tsunade said. "You two tell the people about the date... I'll tell Kurenai..."

"No. I have a personal message for her..." Shikamaru said and we headed off.

"Uh... Shikamaru?" I asked. "I'll get Naruto and the west side... You get Kurenai and the east side."

"Uh... yeah... sure..."

* * *

I walked through the forest until I entered the familiar training ground (The same one I destroyed earlier).

"Oh... Ashelza! What a surprise," Yamato exclaimed breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Um... I have some information to pass on from Lady Tsunade..." Yamato's face dropped in concern and motioned for Naruto and Kakashi to come to us.

"What's up?" Naruto said all cheerful.

"Lady Tsunade... Wanted me to tell everyone... The date for..." I paused and gripped my arms.

"The date for what," Kakashi-sensei asked.

"The date for... Asuma Sarutobi's... Memorial..." I looked up and saw their blank faces.

"Asuma sensei... is dead?"


	11. Epicness

"I will seriously start singling the most annoying song I know if you don't make a Wind Rasengan right now!" I threatened.

"I'm trying the best I can," he whined.

"Every night in my dreams I need you... I feel you! This is how I know you go on!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ashelza stop," Yamato said sweatdropping.

"Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number so call me maybe! All the other boys try to..." I yelled out before Yamato slapped his hand over my mouth.

It's been about 20 hours since Sakura told us our mission and I was getting antsy. I freed my hand and screamed again.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small small world!"

"Okay! I got it! Now will you stop yelling," Naruto said sounding really annoyed at me.

"You know I could sing better songs if I wasn't so bored!"

"Will you two shut up," Yamato yelled. "Let's go meet Sakura and Sai at the gate!"

* * *

"This world will never be What I expected And if I don't belong Who would have guessed it I will not leave you alone Everything that I own To make you feel like it's not too late It's never too late," I sang.

"You know, you sound better when you're not screeching. It actually sounds pretty good," Naruto said.

"EVEN IF I SAY IT'LL BE ALL RIGHT STILL I HEAR YOU SAY YOU WANT TO END YOUR LIFE NOW AGAIN WE TRY TO JUST STAY ALIVE MAYBE WE'LL TURN IT ALL AROUND CAUSE IT'S NOT TOO LATE IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!"

"Shh we're here," Yamato said and we all hid behind trees. "You guys know the plan!"

We all nodded. Looking towards the battlefield we saw Ino, Choji, and Kakashi entwined in the cables coming from Kakazu.

"Now," he said jumping from our hiding place.

"Water Style: Ripping Torrent!" I yelled.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!"

"Hurricane Vortex Jutsu," we yelled as the two jutsu combined and shot at Kakazu. The smile cleared and the five of us stood in front of the others.

"Sorry we're late," Naruto said trying to be cool. "But better late than never."

"Well here comes the Calvary," Choji said with a sigh. Yamato smirked when he saw Kakashi-sensei's face.

"I've never seen you look so disheveled Kakashi!"

"It's one of those days," he replied.

"Perfect! Another weirdo to take care of," Kakazu said. "Oh but this one is already bruised up a bit!"

"Naruto are you sure you're okay," Choji asked.

"Where's Shika," I asked changing the subject.

"He went after the other guy by himself a little farther away."

"Sakura and Sai, go help him. He needs a long distance fighter and a medic," Kakashi ordered.

"Alright pal, this is my show now," Naruto took a stance and I anime cried. I was ignored!

"He perfected it" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Almost," I said crossing my arms. "It only works half the time."

Kakashi sighed then smiled, "He's come a long way."

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto said as two clones appeared next to him.

"Shadow clones," Kakazu said. "So you're the nine tailed Jinchuuriki."

Kakashi went on to explain that they were the Akatsuki, that Kakazu was magic, cord, more than one heart guy, blah blah blah.

"Naruto," Yamato yelled.

"Yeah Yeah I heard it all," he said then ran towards the Akatsuki member.

"Naruto, you idiot that won't work," I yelled.

"Head on attacks have no effect on him," Ino yelled too but he didn't listen. He sent three clones at him, which all got beaten to the ground. At least he was trying to analyze the situation. He created three more shadow clones and created the new jutsu.

"What?! What is that," Ino asked.

"The epic thing that made us late," I said with a smile. The wind started to pick up, lifting chunks of the earth off the ground! Hell yeah!

Naruto lifted his arm and yelled, "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"


	12. Blood Filled Heart

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken," Naruto cried as the Rasengan appeared, making a loud scratching sound.

"So much chakra," Choji said astounded.

"Damn straight," I yelled as everyone sweatdropped.

"So this is the power of nine tails Jinchuuriki," Kakazu smirked.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go get him," I said.

"Yeah," he yelled running straight towards him again.

"I'll help too," Choji said.

"No! You'll get sucked in too," Yamato said to him. "Ashelza helped with his training so she can help and not get hurt."

I smirked and charged at Kakazu, dodging his cord things. Naruto stood in the back while his clones attacked. One got caught while the other two were in front attacking the two monsters. I drew his attention to me while Naruto snuck up behind him with the Rasengan. Before it hit him it disintegrated and failed.

"Crap," I yelled as the cords grabbed ahold of me and Naruto. Kakashi-sensei ran up and Yamato distracted the Akatsuki member. I formed water around my arms and freed myself while Kakashi-sensei cut Naruto free. I jumped back with the two as Kakazu jumped back, trying to avoid Yamato's Wood Style.

"I was sure you were different, but you're still the same old Naruto," Ino smirked.

"When you said Rasen Shuriken, I was sure you would throw it," Choji said obviously confused. "Why did you attack head on?"

"Oh shut up," he yelled.

"Why do you think I said it was epic? He just failed," I said smacking him over the head.

"The name is misleading. It's more of a frontal attack," Yamato said. "And it only lasts a few seconds."

"We'll never be able to hit him that quickly," Choji said. "He's way too fast!"

"Someone has to be a distraction," Ino suggested. I crossed my arms again.

"I'll go..." I said and they all gasped.

"Ashelza, it's too dangerous," Kakashi-sensei yelled.

"I agree, you are very talented but you're no match for an Akatsuki alone," Yamato tried to reason.

"I got this," I assured them before running off. I charged at Kakazu again but he jumped back. I caught up with him and punched him square in the face. He stumbled back and shot his hair cords at me. I jumped to dodge and make handsigns.

"Water Style: Frozen Water," I yelled as water shot out of my mouth and froze his hair in place.

"You're a powerful Shinobi. Your heart would make a great replacement for the two they destroyed." Kakazu praised licking his lips.

"Naruto hurry up! This guy is creeping me out," I yelled just as his hair broke free and slammed me into a tree.

"Ashelza," Naruto cried as I slowly stood up.

"Water Style: Water Wolves," I whispered. A pack of wolves swarmed around the area and attacked Kakazu. I hope that was enough of a distraction. Suddenly Kakazu jumped out of the water and shot his hair at my stomach.

"This is the end," he said as he shot another hair into my chest.


	13. For Great Power Comes Great Sacrifice

"This is the end," Kakazu yelled and sent his cords into my chest. I screamed in pain, lifting my hands to pull them out. I let my head drop to my shoulder and let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Nothing. Just that you were paying too much attention to me. You forgot about the help," I smirked. His eyes widened as he turned to see Naruto right behind him. He rammed the Rasengan into the Akatsuki's back, effectively dropping me from his grip. I landed on the ground and failed to jump back from the shockwave. I flew back rolling on the ground, gripping my stomach. I tried getting on my knees but there was another explosion. Kakazu was ripped apart limb from limb and it was finally over. I stood up, painfully, and grinned.

"Good job Naruto," I said walking over to him breathing hard on the ground. "For doing awesome, I won't sing on the way back." I smirked at him but he still didn't move. "Hey Ino, Choji I need your help," I yelled for them. "He's not moving."

"I'll do some emergency first aid on the both of you," she said.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine!"

"Really? You have one hole in your stomach and another in your chest yet you still say you're fine?!"

"Hehehe... Uh but heal Naruto first okay," I said before dropping to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Where is she?"

Of in the distance I heard someone slam a door opens.

"Ashelza!" they yelled. His voice sounded oddly comforting and familiar. I felt them grab my hand. "Ash, wake up," he pleaded. I'm not awake?

"What happened?" he asked.

"She lost too much blood, Kiba," another voice said. Kiba? That's right! That voice was Kiba's! But why was he here? Where is here?

"That still doesn't tell me what happened," he demanded. I could tell he was about to say something else when I groaned.

"Ash," he said, relief obvious in his voice. I forced my eyes open to look at him.

"Thank God you're okay!" I turned my head and found Yamato, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Kiba.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked. My voice sounded all scratchy, like I haven't used it in forever.

"We were waiting for you to wake up," Kakashi-sensei said relieved. "When we got here you're heart stopped."

"Her heart stopped," Kiba freaked.

"Relax mutt. Why do you care anyway," Ino asked. Kiba turned bright red and didn't respond.

"How long have I been here," I asked. I made a mental note to talk to Kiba later.

"About a week," Shikamaru told me.

"Where's Taylor," I questioned. Everyone in the room, aside from Kiba, fidgeted.

"What happened to my sister," I growled trying to sit up. I hissed in pain and grabbed my chest.

"Relax! You aren't supposed to move," Kiba said trying to push me back down. I ignored him and repeated my question again.

Kakashi-sensei stood up and came to side on the side of my hospital bed. "Ashelza...," he said slowly. "Your sisters' team was ambushed... by the Akatsuki..." I sucked in a breath and flung myself at Kiba. He looked shocked but wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry. I knew that I was in no condition to go after my sister and I tore my heart apart. My mind barely registered Kiba saying soothing words to me as he held me tight in his arms. He picked me up, cradling me, and sat on the bed setting me in his lap.

"Come on you guys," Kakashi-sensei said. Before he left he squeezed my shoulder and kissed my head, the others trailing after him. I sat there for a while listening to Kiba before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up again feeling something wrapped around me. Looking down I saw a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Twisting in the grip I found Kiba lying next to me. Now that I was fully facing him I noticed how cute he looks when he sleeps.

"Ash," he murmured in his sleep before tightening his grip. This action pulled me closer to him. Laying my hand on his chest I felt his heartbeat. Sliding my hand down I felt the contours of his abs.

"Don't do that," he said waking up. His voice sounded husky this early.

"And why not," I asked mischievously.

He opened his eyes and looked at me with a serious face. "You doing that makes me want to kiss you."

I ignored the boy and continued moving my hand. I felt him growl underneath where my hand was before removing one of his arms.

"You asked for it," he growled before kissing me roughly.

"That is not something I want to see."

I jumped back, successfully falling onto the floor. Turning I saw my aunt and Sakura in the doorway both smirking. I glared at them before crawling back to the bed.

"Please tell me I can get out of here," I whined. Kiba chuckled so I pushed him off the bed.

"Hey," he complained.

Aunt Tsunade came up and checked both wounds. "They are still healing so no training for a while. Or any other of strenuous activities," she said smirking.

"Aunt Tsunada," I gasped finally catching on to her meaning. The old lady just laughed and threw me my clothes. Hiding my red face, I rushed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"So you and the mutt, huh?"

I turned to find Sai walking up to me.

"I shouldn't be surprised though. You are very beautiful," he said.

"Sai, you bastard, leave her alone. Who she kisses is none of our business," Naruto yelled walking behind the pale boy. "Even if we don't agree with it," he added under his breath.

"What did you say?" a voice threatened from behind me. My eyes widened and I turned my face away, hiding the blush rising in my cheeks, as Kiba walked up.

"You heard me mutt," Naruto yelled. "If you hurt her then I'll kill you."

"Then I shall bring you back to life so I can kill you," Sai interrupted. That surprised me.

"Where is Sai and what did you do with him?" I questioned.

"Isn't that what friends do," he asked. I thought about that for a moment. Back in my world, I always thought of how cool it would be if Sai was really my friend.

"Yeah but I was just confused on why you wanted to be friends with someone like me," I said. He looked down at the ground before responding.

"You remind me of my brother." My eyes widened in surprise. It was my turn to take him by surprise when I wrapped my arms around him.

"You will always be my friend," I whispered. Stepping back I turned to Naruto. "And you! You need to go to the hospital and get that arm checked out!"

* * *

I woke up to someone banging on the door. Who would be at Naruto's house this early?!

"What," I yelled opening to door. Standing there was the Pervy Sage himself.

"Well hello there beautiful! May I ask what you're doing in Naruto's home?"

"I live here along with my sister."

"That lucky dog! Anyway, where is Naruto?"

"Here, come with me," I said walking out the door to the hospital. I walked into his room yelling.

"Naruto, you have some explaining to do!"

"Pervy Sage!"

"Naruto! Long time no see. How's my number one pupil? Say, why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful woman staying with you!"

"You know I can hear you right," I yelled at them. Naruto started to talk about powerful chakra but I got bored and thought about cheese... fondue sounds yummy right now...

"Ashelza!" someone yelled. "Did you hear a word I said?!"

"Nope."

"Anyway, I was thinking of inviting your friend here too!"

Really!" I could see his nose bleeding now.

"To where?"

"A hot spring!" the sage said and smiled. "More research for me!"


	14. Training With Pervy Sage

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES EVERYBODYS NERVES EVERYBODIES NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODIES NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES..." I sand while Naruto, Pervy Sage and I traveled to the hot spring. Naruto facepalmed and Sagey just sighed and sweatdropped.

"Come on we're here!" His sigh turned into a giggle as he ran off.

* * *

"What?! I could have sworn this was a co-ed bath," Pervy Sage cried.

"Should I leave," I asked.

"What? No! You don't have to," he said.

"Great!" I pulled off my towel revealing my swimsuit. "I don't trust you so I brought a swimsuit just in case," I said sitting down next to Naruto.

"What awesome jutsu are you going to teach us," Naruto asked the Pervy Sage.

"Us?" Sagey and I asked.

"Ashelza needs a new jutsu too," Naruto smiled and I put my arm around his shoulder.

"I think that can work." He smiled.

* * *

"Okay, so today we're going to try synchronization jutsu!"

"What's that," Naruto asked.

"It's a type of jutsu that synchronizes with someone to make an even more powerful jutsu." He summoned a toad and I facepalmed.

"Hey Gamariki!"

"Oh hello Jiraiya! It's been forever!"

"NOT GAMARIKI," Naruto yelled. They just had to get into a mini fight, didn't they? "Why him? Why not you or Ashelza?!"

"Because we won't always be there for your mistakes," I yelled.

"Ok let's get started on your rhythm.

"Rhythm," he yelled.

"Ashelza if you please."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Okay. You have to dance to Ashelza's singing to be in rhythm."

"Your funeral."

* * *

"1... 2... 1... 2... 1... 2..." Gamariki said. They danced around while Naruto tried to follow them. I got really bored of singing so I quit.

"Ashelza will you come here?" Pervy waved to me from a tree a few feet away. "Are you bored yet?"

"Yes! I'm so bored I can't sing anymore!" I yelled to the heavens. He let out a chuckle and continued.

"Lady Tsunade told me about you!" He smiled. "That you're from the Yamada clan and that she's like your aunt." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "That necklace of yours. Try and pour some chakra into it." I did what he said and the necklace started glowing blue lifting off my chest. "Now think of any jutsu. It doesn't have to be from your chakra nature." I did and my hands started moving on their own. There was a poof sound and a clone stood next to me.

"Cool."

"That necklace of yours can copy any jutsu by nave, even if you've never seen it. The only problem is that it doesn't last long and it takes a lot on chakra. That's why only the royals of the clan can have this power. They usually have a lot more chakra compared to the other clan members."

"This is so epic!" Suddenly Naruto and Gamariki collided and fell down the cliff. Stupid lemonhead. They climbed back up and argued some more. Somehow that got him to summon Gamakichi and the fat one.

"Okay then! Just to warn you, we're gonna really put you through your paces," Gamakichi said jumping on a rock.

"Yeah!"

"And a 1 and a 2... Hit it," he yelled pointing to the other one.

"Can you hear the froggy song! Yes I hear the froggy song!" They started dancing.

"What?" Naruto said but they kept singing.

"This is obviously your synchronization training," I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on!"

"Do you hear the froggy song! Yes I hear the froggy song," I sang along.

"Not you too!"

"Come on Naruto! She's farther in synchronization than you! And you," he yelled pointing to me. "How can you sound that good when you sounded horrible earlier?" I shrugged my shoulders and kept on singing.

"She just likes to annoy people by hiding her voice!"

* * *

He eventually did it and collapsed on the ground. Pervy came over and gave him one of those split popsicles. He layed on his sensei's back and ate the popsicle. I walked over with a grin on my face.

"Hey Naruto! Look what I can do," I said focusing my chakra. "Rasengan," I yelled as the sphere appeared in my hand. Naruto looked dumbfounded and I smirked. "I'm awesome," I said walking away giving them more privacy. Naruto slowly fell asleep on his back and I let out a squeal. This is like the perfect father-son moment ever! Slowly even the frogs fell asleep... I wander if I can do a summoning jutsu. Eh... another time maybe.

A bird flew overhead and landed on the sensei's shoulder. He took the paper off his foot and read it. Walking over to him he transferred Naruto to me.

Laying his head on my lap I asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have a few things to take care of..."

"Let me guess... the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah. But don't tell him. I don't want him getting all worked up. Also can you take him back to the Leaf Village with the others? He still needs his training."

"Sure thing boss!" I said saluting. "Will you be back soon?"

"Of course," he said ruffling my hair. "See you later!"


	15. To An Adventure!

So... Naruto and I came back to the village the next day. Naruto left straight to training. I got bored of that so I just stayed home, trained sometimes, went shopping because Naruto had nothing else to eat! And then he found out about the mission our team was going on, which I wasn't invited to and left me alone... Thanks a lot...

I tried summoning one time but I don't think I did it right... Long story short, I AM NEVER GOING TO SEE DOGS THE SAME WAY AGAIN!

"Ashelza..." a voice said bringing out of my thoughts. I turned finding myself in a large barely lit room. In front of me stood... a giant grey wolf with gold eyes.

"Who the hell are you," I asked backing away.

"You honestly don't remember me? Whatever, no time for names. Ashelza you are in grave danger! The snake man has your sister and he's coming for you too!"

"How do you know Orochimaru has Taylor?"

"I see everything that you see and more! But you have to prepare yourself, he will come after you and so will the Akatsuki!"

"Why do they want me?"

"Yamada clan! Legendary! Were you paying attention at all?" He seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Anyway, if you want to get stronger, there is another form of the necklace!"

"Really? What does it do?"

"I don't have time to explain! Time's running out," he said before disappearing.

"Wolf guy? Wolf guy!" I yelled before fading away too.

* * *

"Ashelza? Ashelza!" Naruto yelled as he shook me back and forth. "Ashelza I've been shouting your name for like five minutes now!"

"Hehe sorry. How was the mission?"

"OH! IT WAS AWESOME! WE FOUGHT SOME BAD GUYS AND SAW THE THREE TAILS, WHICH IS A GIANT TURTLE, AND I GOT SWALLOWED BY IT!"

"Cooool... Did you get pictures?"

"No..." he anime cried and fell forward.

"Hey I bought actual food instead of ramen," I shrugged.

"Pervy Sage is back! Oh yeah and we're going to hunt down Itachi Uchiha to find Sasuke!" he said pulling me out the door.

"Wait did Sasuke escape or something? Where's Taylor?"

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru and we think Taylor is in his group..."

"Okay, so at least Taylor is alive and well to be on his team right? So when we capture Sasuke we can get Taylor back too!"

"Yeah let's go! Everyone's waiting!"

"Naruto Wait, let me get some stuff first." he released his grip and I ran into his room. I found my weapons pouch and my necklace. I held it in my hand and ran back.

"Come on, we're late," I said running past him.

* * *

"What a gloomy day for a mission," I said as I put my hand out to feel the rain.

"Everyone know the plan?" Yamato asked. We all nodded. "Our plan is to capture Itachi to be able to apprehend Sasuke Uchiha, and Taylor Yamada if she is with him, and bring them home!" He smiled. "Now let's go!"

* * *

We jumped to a building and got split into teams. We each got two ninja hounds for every team. I was with Kiba and Aramark. Smiling I got onto Akamaru's back behind him.

"Now, our main objective is to sniff out Itachi, Sasuke and Taylor. But if you encounter anyone simply verify their location then come back here. ESPECIALLY you, Naruto, and Ashelza!"

"Awww why me?"

"You know the reason to that," I crossed my arms and pouted. Kiba chuckled in front of me. I slapped the back of his head and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Alright then let's go," Kakashi-sensei said raising his hand. "Scatter!"

* * *

We all jumped off into separate directions. Almost immediately Akamaru growled.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked. I sensed something behind me. Turning my head around I barely had time to grab Kiba and duck. I fell off of Akamaru and rolled on the ground, a few feet away from them.

"Kabuto," I growled standing up. "Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to have a little chat with you," he smirked.

"Where are Sasuke and my sister," I growled.

"Hehe still all about Sasuke... Well find him and find your sister... I'm guessing she's at the bottom of a lake by now." I gritted my teeth. Kiba ran up and pushed me behind him.

"They say Sasuke killed Orochimaru. Is that right?" he asked.

"Yeah... that's right. But more importantly, I brought you a present," he put his hand in his cloak and pulled out a book.

"What's that," I asked.

"Intelligence our organization gathered concerning the Akatsuki." He then gave a big long speech and threw the book down to our feet. He lifted his hood and took off his glasses to reveal a portion of his face turned into a snake. He gave another big long speech about being reborn yadda yadda yadda. Then Kiba and Akamaru charged at him but he disappeared. They huffed but walked back to me.

Kiba pulled me into a hug, growling, "Next time he shows his face, I'm going to kill him." He softly kissed my head and pulled me on Akamaru.

* * *

We were currently sitting on the rooftop of the meeting spot. Kiba was lying against Akamaru. I was sitting in between his legs and leaning against him. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, his face buried in my neck.

"Well what do we have here?"

We turned to see Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. "And what is going on here?"

Kiba released me and I stood up, giving Kakashi-sensei the book. "We encountered Kabuto earlier. He didn't engage us in a fight. He only gave us this book. Supposedly it has all the information him and Orochimaru gained on the Akatsuki. I was reading it and it seems that they have a lot of information. But I'm not an expert so I'll leave that up to you."

"I take it that you are now well read on the Akatsuki and their motives," he asked not even looking through the book.

By this time all the others have arrived too. Nodding I said, "It seems that their mission is to capture all nine Jinchuuriki."

"What," Naruto yelled.

"They want to gain all of them together and revive the ten tails."

"Let's just get back to the village and inform Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said.

"Before we go, we found Sasuke's trail," Yamato interrupted.

* * *

We all ran to the spot where Yamato said that they had found Sasuke's trail.

"Sasuke and Taylor were right here a while ago," Kiba trailed off at the end.

"Then let's hurry up and track them," Naruto yelled.

"We can't do that."

"And why not?!"

"The trail goes cold," Pakun, one of Kakashi-sensei's ninja dogs, said.

"And what does that mean," I asked.

"In this case they were either annihilated or used the transformation jutsu..." Yamato said.

"I think I found them," Kiba said. "I made my nose sharper than a dog's so I'm pretty sure I found them!"

"Show us the way then!" Naruto yelled jumping off again. We ran for a while then Kiba started sniffing the air.

"He's this was, by his scent I can tell he stopped moving."

"Now's our chance," Kakashi-sensei said. We ran through the forest chasing the scent.

"Shoot its Sasuke! He's on the move again!" Kiba said a while later.

"Then we'd better go after them!"

"Wait, something's wrong. His scent has spread out!"

"They tricked us," I said.

"How do we find him now! He's too spread out."

Naruto performed a hand sign and yelled, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu." A bunch of clones ran off in different directions. The actual Naruto stayed with us as we continued following the trail we were on.

Without warning Kiba pulled me up behind him, on Akamaru, and took off. I laughed as Naruto yelled at us to wait for him. Wrapping my arms around his waist I buried my face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. I felt Kiba laugh beneath my arms as we raced everyone following the scent.


	16. A Sad Reveal

The long walk home was tiring and very awkward. No one spoke or even acknowledged each other until we got back to the village. A few days later Naruto and the rest of the team went on a mission and met the 6 tails. Why does everything cool happen when I'm not there?!

Naruto layed on his bed with his face in the pillow. I wonder what's bothering him...

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he said and went quiet again.

"I don't like it when you're quiet! It's too boring," I said and an evil grin formed on my face. "STOP IN THE NAME OF LOVE! BEFORE YOU BREAK MY HEART!" No reaction out of the boy. "Oh come on, at least say it's annoying!"

"...Yeah..."

"Butt face," I said and sat on the other side of his bed.

"Hmm..." I sighed and turned out the light. He's such a butt.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and found him in the same position.

"Okay. Fine. You brought me to drastic measures... MOVE GOD DAMMIT OR I WILL FRIGGIN THROW OUT ALL YOU'RE RAMEN!" I yelled. He turned his head toward me.

"You wouldn't do that..." he said and went back to sulking. There was a tap on the window and I saw Kakashi-sensei outside.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you two..." he said and Naruto slowly rose up. I walked out the door and met Kakashi. Naruto trailed after me, still sulking.

We walked the familiar road and came to the Hokage's office. Outside were Gamakichi and the Chief Toad... Crap I know this scene!

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. The two frogs just looked at each other.

"Don't worry, let's go," I said and followed Kakashi-sensei upstairs. We walked into Lady Tsunade's office and saw a bunch of toads, Sakura and Sai.

"So this is Jiraiya boys' student?" a small toad asked. My eyes were about to burst.

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki. The child of prophecy you spoke of..." Lady Tsunade said.

"What's with this old geezer toad?"

"Naruto!" I said slapping his head. I've been waiting to do that all night! "He's higher up than the Chief Toad!"

"He's one of the Great Sages and has traveled all this way to speak with you."

"Answer me this, are you really Jiraiya boys student?

"Jiraiya boy? Who does he think he is calling him a boy?"

"He's Jiraiya's master," Tsunade said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"So... why did you come here in the first place?"

"I don't know how to start this... but the most important thing is... I'm afraid that... Jiraiya boy has died in battle."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Jiraiya boy went to the Hidden Rain Village because he had heard the leader of the Akatsuki was somewhere in the village," he paused. "He encountered Pein. He is the leader of the Akatsuki and one of his former students."

"How did he defeat such a powerful Shinobi?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Because Pein possesses the Rinnengan." He started explaining the Rinnengan and I put my hands over my mouth trying not to make a sound.

"Jiraiya boy left a message right before he died," he said ripping off his cloak to reveal numbers etched into his skin.

"Maybe we can decode this..."

"You let him go, didn't you granny..." Naruto finally said.

"...That's right..."

"Why would you ever let him do something so risky?! HOW COULD YOU SEND HIM ALONE?!"

"Stop it Naruto," I said putting my hand on his shoulder only to have it shaken off.

"Dammit," he said walking out the door.

"Naruto wait!" I yelled chasing after him.

"Ashelza stop. Don't go after him, leave him be." Lady Tsunade said.

"He said he would come back..." I whispered. "I didn't get to say good bye..." tears started streaming down my face.

"He truly loved Jiraiya boy and so did you" the toad said and I cupped my face.

* * *

I went home after that and sat on the couch. I seriously wanted to rip my eyes out...

"Ashelza..." I heard before I was back in that room with the giant wolf.

"Hey Mr. Wolf..." I said fake smiling. "What up?"

"Today I have more time to talk to you! By the way my name's Hoshiko not 'Mr. Wolf'!"

"But I like Mr. Wolf better!" He growled. "Fine Hoshiko it is! What is this place like my inner world or something?"

"Pretty much yeah!"

"So what are you supposed to be? I know you're a giant wolf and all but are you my subconscious or demon like the nine-tails fox in Naruto?" He laughed.

"Kinda. Let me tell you something about your clan first." I looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "A long time ago, when your clan was just starting out, the chief elder predicted that one day a pair of twins would be born and change how life is today. Everyone in the clan wanted to have twins and be parents of the legendary twins. No such luck. Until you and Taylor were born not a single pair of twins has been born since the elders' prediction."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I'm getting to that! All the royal family members are born with a good spirit inside them. When your mother was pregnant I was inside her and transferred to you. That's how the clan works. I'm originally from the very first clan leader himself!"

"Cools! So you're kinda both!"

"Yeah but I'm good and more epic than the nine tails! Now back to the story! Your father, the clan leader at the time, wanted twins so badly he put another spirit inside of your mother, which was transferred to Taylor. In that process your mothers' heart gave out and she died. But before she died she gave Tsunade that necklace you're wearing to give to you one day."

"You said they had another purpose earlier? What is it?"

"Let me finish the story first! Your dad raised you two and you showed excellent Shinobi skills. You could probably be in the ANBU by now if that night hadn't come..."

"The night with the fire? All I remember from that is Tsunade running through the forest with us."

"On that night, some of the clan members were ticked off that you guys were the prophecy children and they started a riot that killed all the royals and most of the clan members. Your father sent Tsunade to protect you and Taylor but the clan member caught up with her. She sent you two to a different land which happens to be a world where Naruto is a TV show! You lost your memory so I didn't do anything until I realized you guys somehow made it back here."

"So you don't know how we got here either?" I asked the giant wolf. He shook just his head.

"Now onto the necklaces. Those necklaces are made to heighten one's own physical stamina strength and even chakra. You can pretty much do any ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijustu known to the Shinobi world. Only the royals have these necklaces and only they can use them. That's why Orochimaru kidnapped Taylor and Sasuke is keeping her on his team. But there is another mode only the spirits inside the nobles know about. Each person is different, like for example the first clan leader was able to control the weather."

"AWESOME! Wait can you explain that time when Naruto went crazy and the nine tails took over him. I hugged him and he turned back to normal."

"I'm not sure but that could be the power. It could be a healing power. I don't know how you did it without the necklace..." He started to fade again. "Looks like my times up... See ya later!" he said before vanishing. I was brought back to the house. Naruto was still out and it was getting late so I went out to find him. I ran through the streets and found him on a park bench with Iruka.

"Naruto!" I yelled running up to him. "I'm so epic, I made you homemade ramen with lots of pork!"

"Hey Ashelza!" He smiled back at me.

"So this is the legendary Ashelza..." Iruka said putting out his hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Iruka. Naruto has told me all about you!" We talked for a bit more then we went back home for my ramen. We walked in silence and I debated on what to say next.

"Naruto... what if I told you I was just like you?"

"How?" he asked.

"I found out more about my clan and I'm apparently more of a badass than you or I thought!" I smiled and he smirked at me.

"Hehe you think so?"


	17. Code To Sage Mode

I woke up to the door bell ringing. I rolled off the couch to answer it but somehow Naruto beat me to it.

"Hey Shikamaru... What's up?" he asked yawning. I got up and walked over to the door with him.

"Well for starters, letting me come in." he said and Naruto opened the door wider. He sat at the table and handed a picture of the frogs back to him. "Do you recognize any of the numbers or anything?" Naruto was silent for a moment. "Naruto?"

"Naruto!" I yelled in his ear.

"Uh sorry what did you say?"

"Alright you're coming with me!" Shikamaru said standing up.

"To where?"

"Just come on, Ashelza come too"

"Awwww fine!" I said and we left the house. We walked up to a hospital and I smiled.

"Why are we here?"

"Just wait!" And a few seconds later Kurenai stepped out. She was pregnant and had a smile on her face.

"Kurenai-sensei? WERE YOU HOSPITALIZED FOR EATING TOO MUCH?! YOU'RE FATTER THAN CHOJI!"

"SHE'S PREGNANT YOUR FRIGGEN IDIOT!" I yelled at him. Shikamaru gave a heartwarming speech about Asuma and I started to smile.

"That child will be my student."

"And I will also be his/her teacher and teach the child how to sing!"

"Oh please just don't screech..." Naruto said and sweatdropped.

"It was just a joke!" I pouted crossing my arms. "You two have fun deciphering the code I'm going home to sleep some more and later I'll slap Naruto for being a butt face!" I winked and walked off. I held my necklace in my hand and walked through the front door.

"Hey Hoshiko?" I asked myself.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a way to communicate with the necklaces?"

"I think so but I don't know how..." He said he thought there was so I tried it. I focused my chakra into the necklace and cleared my head.

"Taylor...Taylor" I thought. "Taylor are you there?"

"Ashelza! Is that you!" her voice said.

"Taylor! It worked! Where are you?"

"I'm with Sasuke's group so I'm ok! Did you get your necklace working too!"

"Yeah! What spirit's inside you?"

"A giant butterfly of course! Her name's Shika and awesome!"

"I've got a wolf named Hoshiko!"

"Ashelza I miss you so much!"

"Are you ever coming home?"

"When you guys take Karin into custody I'll come too."

"Aw but that's after the Pein part. You sure you don't wanna miss it?"

"Yeah... Oh I have to go, Karin is attacking Suigetsu again!"

"Ok bye!" and her voice ended. I put the moon charm to my chest and sighed, at least she's alright.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto came back with a weird look in his eyes.

"How was deciphering?"

"We found out it means the real one's not among them." Dude I know what happens.

"What did you say?" Oh crap.

"Nothing..."

"You said you know what happens? What does that mean?"

"Uh... long story?"

"I got time!"

"Fine! You got me! ... Uhh... how do I put this... I kinda know what's going to happen soon, like in the future..." He was speechless.

"Like what."

"Like how you're going to train to be a sage and battle Pein and... other stuff." He stared at me.

""How?"

" I KNOW EVERYTHING! BWAHAHAHAHA!" my face grew serious again. " I'll fully explain it later but now I want to tell you not to go and die on me in training ok! Oh and bring me back a pet frog as a souvenir!" He smirked.

"Will do!"

"And one more thing! Let me fight Pein with you. You don't have to do it alone!" He smiled and poofed away.


	18. The Attack Of Pein

"Sooooooo what part are you at?" I asked holding the necklace in my hand.

"We just 'captured' the eight tails and found out it was just his tail!"

"Awww did you hurt the raping octopus?"

"No I just kinda stood in the back and Sasuke yelled at me."

"That stupid butt face! I'm at the part were Naruto goes to train to be a sage."

"Aw lucky! Pein left today so I think he might attack soon... be careful Ashelza!"

"Will do! CRAP! Yeah he just got here!" I said as smoke filled the air and the ground shook. "Gotta go!" I said running off to find one of the many Pein. I ran and found Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

"Guys we have trouble!"

"Ash what's happening?" Kiba asked.

"It's Pein! He's attacking the village! Inform anyone you can!" I yelled and ran off again. I ran to the Hokage's office. I flung the door open and saw her staring at the battlefield.

"Lady Tsunade! It's Pein! He's attacking the village!"

"I know, I sent a messenger frog to Naruto."

"What should I do?"

"Go help anyone who is injured or in battle! Got it!" I nodded and sprinted off.

* * *

I ran through the streets and found many dead bodies all over. I ran some more and found Choji's dad on the ground. I bent down to see if he was still alive. He had a pulse but it was weak. I looked around for anyone else and my heart nearly stopped.

"Kakash-senseii!" I yelled and crawled over to him. "Kakashi wake up!" I yelled again shaking him.

"Ashelza!" Choji yelled behind me and I stood up.

"We should get your dad to the hospital, he still has a pulse."

"What about Kakashi ?" I bit my lip.

"Let's just get him there before he does die..." I said picking him up on my shoulder. Choji did the same and we walked to the hospital. We dropped him off and I went to get anyone else. I spotted Konohamaru behind an ally and snuck behind him. I saw Ebisu fighting a Pein and let out a sigh.

"Konohamaru! Get out of here it's dangerous!"

"Bwah! Who are you?"

"I'm Ashelza, one of Naruto's friends! Now hurry you could die!" He trembled.

"No! Brother Naruto is away so I have to fight!"

"Dude! Ugh! Fine but don't get in the way!" I said jumping out in front of the Pein. Ebisu looked at me in disbelief.

"Ms. Yamada! It's too dangerous get out of here!"

"I seriously just explained that the Konohamaru!" I put my hand to my head. "If he can do this then I can too!" I yelled running up to the Pein. I poofed away, appearing behind him sticking a kunai in his back. He kicked my face and I jumped back as Ebisu and the Pain were holding weapons to each other. He got distracted and was sent back into a wall. He turned around and grabbed my neck.

"Now is Naruto Uzumaki in this village or not?"

"Piss off!" I spat at him. His grip tightened causing me to grab his arm to try and break free. Anytime now kid would be awesome.

"I'll ask this one more time. Do you know where Naruto Uzumaki is or not?"

"I'd rather die than tell you!"

"If you wish!" Then right before he crushed my neck Konohamaru appeared threw kunai into his arm causing him to let go. Good job kid. Pein chased him to where he was standing and swung at full force. He grabbed onto his neck and a face thing appeared behind him.

"Konohamaru!" Ebisu yelled stumbling. I jumped up and grabbed the Pein's neck and put him in a head lock. He simply shook me off and he kicked me back.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I... don't know!" Konohamaru said and his tongue was pulled out of his mouth. He dropped his hand and poofed away.

"A shadow clone?" He turned around and Konohamaru had made a Rasengan! He sent the Pein into the wall, fully hit by the attack.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled. He smirked as the Pein went unconscious on the ground. I got up and walked over to Konohamaru. "I have to admit you are one badass genin!" I smiled at him. "Take Ebisu to the hospital for treatment. I have to go and see if anyone else is ok!" I said. Suddenly the ground started to shake and I looked to the sky. The main Pein was flying up and I knew what was going to happen.

"EVERYONE RUN AWAY!" I yelled but it was too late. There was a huge bright light and when it cleared the village was reduced to a mere creator. I stumbled up and looked at my surroundings, the two were no were in sight.

"Anyone ok!" I yelled.

"Ashelza!" I heard a voice call behind me. It was Sakura and she was pretty banged up.

"Sakura are you alright?" She nodded.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's not here yet..."

"NARUTO!" She yelled out and a loud poof sound echoed through the crater. A familiar yellow head with a red kimono and giant scroll on his back appeared. He was on top of Gamakichi, who was on the chief toad, surrounded by two other large toads.

"Naruto!" I yelled at him and jumped onto the frog with him. "Did you forget the promise you made me?"

"Heck naw!" he chuckled.


	19. Epic Mode Activate

"Hey you didn't forget you're promise right?"

"Yeah... But stay back for a bit," he said trying to look cool.

"Fine! Mr. Too-Cool-For-Me guy," I smirked and jumped back onto the rim of the crater. Pein flew down from the sky and the other five appeared too. Goddamnit, the one Konohamaru destroyed was fully restored.

"Ashelza," I heard Kiba yell. I looked back to find him run up with his mom and two dogs. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I smiled looking back down at Naruto.

"We should go help him!"

"No. I was barely even able to help him but I made him promise a while ago... He really wants to do this on his own."

"Hey, Kiba, is this your girlfriend?" his mom asked.

"MOM!"

"What I was only joking," she said.

"My name's Ashelza Yamada," I said.

"So the rumors were true. You are dating my lazy, good for nothing son," she said. "Anyway, call me Tsume, or mom, whichever you prefer."

"So what do we do in the meantime," Kiba asked loudly.

"Watch... or... "An evil grin spread across my face.

"NO! No singing."

"Awwwwwwww." I gave him the puppy eyes but he didn't budge. I looked back down at the battlefield and saw Lady Tsunade. A Pein charged at her but Naruto appeared in front of her, punching him to the ground. Gamakichi took Lady Tsunade so she wouldn't be in the middle of the fight. One of the Pein's summoned a giant rhino. Naruto stopped it by throwing it across the crater like it weighed nothing.

"Whaooo! That's so cool!"

"Hmph," I said rolling my neck. "Naruto! Can I help now," I yelled at him.

"No stay back!"

"Ugh!" I yelled falling on my back. "I hold my breath when I hear your lies; Adore to see your eyes fly; I hold my breath when I hear your lies; I'm colorblind when you deny; There is no time to let the blood dry; You are in my heart; Look before you make it be loud; Can you turn it down," I sung quietly.

"You know you sing pretty well," Tsume commented.

"The only reason people think I can't is because I do that on purpose. I don't want any more attention than what I already have." I looked back up and saw Naruto fling the Wind Rasengan at the Pein's. They dodged but the Rasengan expanded and hit one of the head on. I guess his training paid off. Chief toad swallowed Naruto and another Pein, defeating him in his belly. Naruto was now fighting the main Pein.

"Wow! He's that powerful?!"

"Why do you think he won't let me help," I pouted. I looked down at the battlefield again to see Naruto, on the ground, being choked by Pein. Pein used his gravity pull in my direction.

"Ash," Kiba yelled unable to grab me.

Pein grabbed me with his free hand, stabbing a rod into Naruto's hands at the same time.

"Now that I have you, I'll also be taking the Yamada girl along with us. She'll make a great Akatsuki member just like her sister."

"Taylor would never join you," I spat at him as he talked about peace and justice. He then stabbed my shoulder so I wouldn't move.

"Damn you..." I said coughing up blood.

"Ashelza" Naruto yelled. Pein stabbed more rods into his back, making him wince in pain.

"It's time we were on our way," Pein said as his eyes grew dark. I heard someone running towards us. I looked up to see Hinata kick the rods away. When Pein was distracted I pulled out the rod inside me.

"Are you okay Ashelza?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said taking a stance. Hinata moved in front of Naruto taking a protective stance.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore," she yelled.

"Hinata! Why did you come out here? Run, you can't win!"

"No... I'm here because I want to be! I want to protect you Naruto!"

"Hinata..."

"Naruto, I've always wanted to be like you. You're so brave and strong, but I'm still too weak for you to recognize me. But I'm not afraid to die here if it means protecting you. Naruto, I... I love you."

I was seriously doing a little happy dance inside my mind right now. Hinata then turned around and kicked another rod, breaking it. She kicked it again, in midair, sending it in a different direction.

"You bastard," I yelled running up and punching his side. He grunted as I kicked him in the gut. "Hurry Hinata," I yelled distracting him. "Water Style: Water Wolves," I yelled. A pack of wolves swarmed Pein, surrounding him in a swirling vortex. "Hurry, I can't distract him for..." I started. I was cut off as Pein used his gravity push, effectively making me fly back. I skidded and rolled on the ground before coming to a stop. Hinata ran up to Naruto but also ended up getting pushed away. We struggled to get up after skidding.

I grinned at Hinata. "Can you be a distraction for a little bit? I got an idea." She nodded as I ran around Pein. She flowed chakra around her hands, looking like claws, and punched him. I ran next to Naruto and pulled out the last two rods.

"Ashelza... He's too strong. Try to get out of here!"

"Do you really think two girls can't handle themselves?" I asked pulling out the last rod. Hinata screamed as she was pushed into the air. I was about to run and catch her until Pein pulled me forward. I was thrown across the field causing the earth to break.

"Hinata," Naruto screamed as she hit the floor.

"Naruto! Don't," I yelled but was too late. Naruto's eyes went blood red and a huge gust of wind pushed me back even further. A dark red light came from the sky as Naruto let out a roar.

"Naruto," I yelled as his skin started peeling off revealing the red, bloody form. I started to fight Pein's gravity in order to get to Hinata. I picked her up and jumped to where Sakura was.

"Sakura! Hinata, she went to go help Naruto and I and then she..." I said laying her down next to Sakura. "Then he went crazy!"

"I'll try and heal her," she said as her hands started glowing green.

"Should I try to heal Lady Tsunade some more?"

"Do you know a healing jutsu?"

"Eh..." I shook my hand. She nodded and I crawled over to the Hokage. I held my necklace in my hand when it started to glow green. Yeah, it worked! I started healing her in the most vital points where she was bleeding but I couldn't do much. Hinata started coughing and I shot around.

"Hinata are you okay," I asked crawling back.

"Yeah... Is Naruto okay?"

"He should be... but he's off fighting Pein again."

"Oh... Are you okay Ashelza?"

"I'm perfectly fine! Just focus on getting better," I said. I sighed as I felt Naruto's chakra change.

"Ash!" Turning I found Kiba running over.

"I'm going to check on Naruto. Keep an eye on Hinata for me," I told him.

Nodding he kissed me and said, "Be careful."

* * *

I ran through the forest when blue lights flew over the sky. I guess Naruto did it, and everyone won't be dead... Hmm I didn't do much today now did I... I continued on my path until I heard voices. I looked up and the tree branches and saw Kakashi-sensei carrying Naruto on his hack.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're okay!" I yelled at him. "You're not dead!"

"Yeah I guess not," he smiled through his mask and Naruto popped his head around his shoulder.

"Come on Naruto! Everyone's waiting for you," I smirked and jumped behind him.

"How's... Hinata?"

"She's okay! Just a little tired. You should kiss Hinata while you're at it. She did almost die for you." I said. "What happened to Pein?"

"I talked him into changing his mind. He returned the lives of everyone who died... but I think you already knew that." I laughed trying to shrug it off.

"You still gotta explain everything better!"

"Yeah yeah when you get fully healed and back to the village," I said waving my hand.

Sensei looked at me weird but ended up shrugging it off and kept walking. He would find out later too. We heard voices shouting as we walked out of the forest and into a clearing. I smiled at Naruto, who jumped off of Kakashi-sensei's back. The whole village came out to cheer him on for defeating Pein. He was finally being recognized him for him and not the nine-tails.

Sakura came running up and punched him. "You're too reckless you idiot," she said. She then pulled him up into a hug crying into his shoulder. "Thank you Naruto."

"Hey, don't I get a hug too? After all I did help," I said grabbing onto his neck. I didn't get to hug him long because everyone started throwing him in the air, cheering.

"You are going to be one EPIC Hokage someday!" I yelled.

"Really?!"

"I have no idea," I smiled.

They finally let him down next to me. Pushing him forward I jerked my head to Hinata. He got the message and walked up to her. I could hear the murmur of their voices when he pulled her in for a kiss. Sakura and the other girls squealed around me.

"You did that didn't you," Sakura said.

"No, I just gave them a little nudge."

"He got his kiss. Do I get mine?" Kiba asked.

"Your kiss is right here," I said pulling on his jacket.

"Ew," Sakura complained.


	20. New Hokage at the Summit

"Ouch," Naruto yelled as Sakura wrapped him up in bandages.

"Next time don't get injured so badly!" He sighed and looked up at me. Everyone from our team was inside the tent with us. It was kind of the perfect time to tell them. I wanted to tell them individually but, what the hell.

"Ashelza..."

"Naruto..." I mimicked. "Fine, I'll tell you just stop with the weird glare!"

"Tell us what," Kakashi asked.

"Ashelza apparently knows what's going to happen when it didn't happen yet, like the future," Naruto said plainly. "And she still hasn't explained!"

"How is that possible," Kakashi asked.

"How can I put it simply...?" I said stroking my imaginary beard. "Well, you guys know I'm not from here and Naruto found Taylor and me in the woods. Apparently, when I was little, Aunt Tsunade sent us to a different world trying to get us away from evil people in our clan."

"How does that explain what we asked?"

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, in the world we were sent to there are no Shinobi and the world is separated into countries and continents but I well get to that later. More importantly, Naruto's life and this world is a TV show." They all stared at me like I was crazy.

"Prove it!" Naruto said.

"Fine, when you were training for the Chunin exams Jiraiya threw you into a giant hole in order to summon one of the toads, effectively saving your life."

"That just proves you're a stalker..."

"Fine! Kakashi was a jackass when he was 12! His friend was crushed by a boulder that killed him, which is how he got his Sharingan eye... Uhhh let's see... Oh yeah, and his sensei was..." I yelled when Kakashi slapped his hand over my mouth. "Guess you believe me then."

"And Naruto," I said grabbing his collar. "You will march your ass over to Hinata and ask her to be your girlfriend. I will not accept it any other way."

"Ashelza you're starting to freak me out.

"Anyway... You say it's a TV show. So does it show Sasuke at all," Sakura asked.

"Yeah it does and the next part makes me sad..."

What happens?"

"I can't really tell you because I don't know what will happen if I do. I don't even know what changed now that Taylor and I are here. But I will say this... Someone is going to die. He had an order that ruined his life years ago."

"Who?"

"I just said that can't tell you!"

"Fine! Wait, who's your favorite character?" Crap.

"Obviously it's me," Kiba said coming in. "I mean she is my girlfriend."

"Why Kiba instead of me," Naruto yelled.

"I'm not going to tell you because it should be obvious. I'm going to sleep now."

* * *

"Hey guys wake up," I heard a voice say. Shooting up I saw Kiba in the entrance.

"Hey Kiba what's up..." I could see an evil grin spread across Naruto's face.

"Lady Tsunade has been relieved of her Hokage duties and some guy named Danzo is the sixth Hokage. Oh and Ash? Shizune was looking for you. She said it was urgent."

I left the tent just as he was telling the others about Sasuke.

"Ashelza!" Turning I found Shizune and Tonton running towards me. "I need you to come with me." I followed her to the Hokage's tent and stepped inside.

"So this is her?" one of the elders asked.

"My name is Ashelza Yamada," I said bowing. "If I may ask, what am I doing here?"

"We were going to appoint Danzo the next Hokage but it seems your aunt has other plans." I glanced over at Danzo slightly afraid. "It says here that if anything should happen to her then you should take her place. So as of now you are the sixth Hokage." My eyes widened but I bowed regardless.

"I accept the position."

"She cannot!" Danzo said. "This girl has no experience whatsoever."

I looked straight at him and said, "That may be true but I am the Hokage's niece. I will do what I feel is right."

"That will be acceptable," an elder said. "Now you are expected to travel to the Kage Summit tomorrow. You may take two guards to go with you."

"I believe I should go," Danzo said.

"I appreciate your offer Lord Danzo but I believe that it is my decision. I will take Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara," I told them.

"Very well then Lady Hokage. You may go tell them of your decision. You leave at dawn." Bowing I left in search for my two guards. Naruto and Sai came by all bruised up.

"Let me guess, the Hidden Cloud girl?"

"Oh shut up," he said as Sai and I added more bandages to his face and chest. Kakashi and Yamato came inside.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked confused.

"No I need you guys here."

"Very well Lady Hokage."

"Hokage?!"

"You explain. I'm going to find Neji and Shika," I sighed. I wandered out of the tent searching for the two geniuses. I finally found Neji with his teammates Tenten and Lee.

"Ashelza. What are you doing here," he asked.

"I've been appointed Hokage by my aunt. I need you to come with me," I told him.

"Why me?"

"Because Danzo wants to go and he gives me a weird vibe. I don't trust him. I want you and Shikamaru to come," I said.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"First thing in the morning," I said walking away. After finding Shika, I had the same conversation.

* * *

"Danzo is following us," Neji warned.

"I figured he would. If he has enough common sense then he'd stay as far back as he can," I said. "How close?"

"Ten meters back," Shika said.

"Let's just focus on getting to the summit. If he makes a move then we fight," I told them.

* * *

"He can't be the Kazekage! He's too young!"

I lifted an eyebrow and glanced at both boys. "Well I can see how this will play out for us."

We entered the room where people were yelling. They didn't seem to be paying any attention to me.

"And who are you?" Guess I spoke too soon.

"I am the Hokage." The Raikage threw his hands up in the air.

"This is ridiculous. What happened to Lady Tsunade?"

I took my place and looked around. "Recently one of the Akatsuki attacked our village. I fought with Naruto and managed to defeat him. In the process of saving the villagers lives, my aunt ended up in a coma."

"How is your pathetic village?" the Raikage sneered leaning in towards me. Neji and Shika leaned forward slightly.

"Boys," I warned. The glanced at me but stayed where they were. I sighed and continued. "My village is fine. We are not here for my village though. Are we?"

"No you are right," the Mizukage said.

"Sasuke is here. So is your sister," Neji whispered in my ear.

"Go. I will be there momentarily," I whispered. Nodding he disappeared.

"Where did your ninja go?" Mifune asked.

"Sir! It seems that Sasuke Uchiha is here!" The Raikage yelled and rose to go after him.

"No!" I yelled standing up. "You will leave him to me. He has my sister and I want her back. Danzo may have ordered him to be killed but he is not the Hokage, I am. My ninja and I will deal with him on our own." The big man growled but sat back down. "Stay here Shikamaru."

"Are you crazy?" he said. "I won't let you take him on your own."

"I can take care of myself," I told him.

"Kiba would have my head if anything happened to you. I'd rather keep it," Shika argued.

"Fine. You win this time. But only because I know how protective Kiba is and I don't want one of my ninja injured," I sighed.

Together, we ran out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Ash!"

I looked where to voice was and saw my sister helping Neji fight. I let out a sigh of relief. One less thing for me to do. I went to help them but a barrier of sand appeared in my way.

"Let me go Gaara," I said turning around. The redheaded Kazekage glanced at me before moving the sand around me. "Gaara let me out," I yelled. Knowing his sand is his ultimate defense; I sat down and crossed my arms.

Eventually he let me out of his sand. I walked up to him and punched him in the arm.

"That's for not letting me out."

He rubbed his arm and said, "Shikamaru made it clear that you were not to be touched."

I would have replied with a sarcastic comment but I was jumped on from behind. I landed on the floor face first.

"Taylor, I love you to bits but you've got to get off of me," I gasped. Neji helped her to her feet and I stood up. "We need to get back to the meeting. Where did Sasuke go?"

"Some random Akatsuki member appeared and sucked him up," Kankuro said.

"It was Tobi," Tay whispered.

"We will discuss this later," I told them.

* * *

When we got back to the room I could hear Tobi threatening to declare war.

"You will not get Naruto," I yelled. He turned to me but I couldn't see his expression because of that stupid mask.

"Well, if it isn't little Ashelza," he said. I guess he was smiling. "I haven't seen you in years. How have you been? And Taylor, you're a bad girl for leaving."

My sister turned red from anger. She lunged at him only to have Neji lock his arms around her waist. He whispered soothing words to her until the tension left her body.

"Leave my sister out of this," I growled.

"Since you want war, I will leave you with a little present," he giggled. That is very strange.

"What are you talking about," Gaara asked. As soon as he finished his sentence I started screaming. It felt like hot lava spreading across my skin. I grabbed the source of the spreading. My pendent was boiling hot. It felt like the skin was melting right off of my hand. The burning spread to my arms and legs before making its way to my head. What's going on? The pain was finally too much when I surrendered myself to the awaiting darkness, ending up in my inner world with Hoshiko.

"Hoshiko?" I yelled. He was curled up in a corner screaming. "What's happening?"

"I-I don't know," he started to say and continued to scream. His eyes turned dark and his fur started to grow. His body started getting bigger and his fangs sharpened.

"Hoshiko?"

"Stay back!" he yelled as his eyes went completely black. He dropped his head and didn't move.

"Hoshiko," I yelled running up to him. He chuckled and lifted his head, revealing a Hoshiko I didn't recognize.

"I do say, I have to thank that no good Uchiha," his deep voice boomed. "If he hadn't come here today then I would never have turned back into my original form!"

"O-Original form..." I stuttered.

"Yeah. That other puny form would release when I was full power. Lucky for me, the nine-tails kid leaked tons of chakra so it went a lot quicker than I expected."

"What happened to the old Hoshiko," I demanded.

"He was just an illusion! Your father was stupid enough to put an evil spirit in your mother when she already carried a goody two shoes! What a baka!" he snarled. "Well looks like your time is done but I hope I get to do more rampaging the next time!" he grinned and disappeared.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

We heard someone new in the room with all the Kage's. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and an orange mask. It sounding like he was declaring a war if he didn't get something.

"You will not get Naruto," Ashelza yelled. He turned to her but we couldn't see his expression because of the mask.

"Well, if it isn't little Ashelza," he said. "I haven't seen you in years. How have you been? And Taylor, you're a bad girl for leaving."

Taylor turned red from anger. She lunged at him only to have Neji lock his arms around her waist. He whispered soothing words to her until the tension left her body.

"Leave my sister out of this," Ash growled.

"Since you want war, I will leave you with a little present," the man giggled.

"What are you talking about," Gaara asked. As soon as he finished his sentence Ashelza started screaming.

"Ash," I yelled catching her as she fell. She continued screaming as her hand found the pendent around her neck. "What did you do to her?"

He laughed but didn't say anything about it. "This is your last chance. Give me what I want or all of you will be destroyed," he said before vanishing.

Ashelza went limp in my arms as he disappeared.

"What happened to her," Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

Suddenly her body flew up, like she was being controlled with chakra strings. Her eyes turned blood red, her teeth bared.

"Ashelza," Neji asked. She turned her head and fell to her knees. Slowly she stood up, her back arched and arms flailing. She lifted her head up smiling evilly.

"Ashelza's not here right now," the deep voice said.

"Give her back," Taylor screamed.

"She's already long gone," he barked and charged at us. Gaara's sand wrapped around her waist just as she was about to reach us. Her eyes faded to her normal chocolate brown.

"Shika," her voice whispered. "Help," she managed to get out before her eyes went red again. She gripped the sides of her head screaming.

"What's going on," the Raikage asked.

"The masked Akatsuki member did something to her before he left. Right now, Ashelza is fighting whatever it is controlling her. Neji, can you seal whatever that is," I asked.

"I should be able to," he said. He poured chakra in his hands and did the hand signs for the sealing. Gaara's sand moved out of the way but kept her from tearing our throats out. I lifted her shirt just enough to expose her stomach. A small spiral appeared on her stomach as Neji performed the seal, her body going limp.

"There. She should be waking up soon but it will be difficult for her to move. I had to seal most of her own chakra along with the abnormal chakra," Neji said sighing.

"While we are here I suggest we join forces and end this war," the Mizukage said. "I nominate the Hokage, Ashelza Yamada." After a few more hours it was decided that Ash would lead the war with Gaara.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shikamaru carried me most of the way home because Neji ended up sealing all of my chakra. We met Naruto and the others on our way home. The others being Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, Sakura, Kiba plus Akamaru, Sai, and Lee. Once they found us Kiba took me from Shikamaru and carried me the rest of the way.

Apparently Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato went to talk to the Raikage before he reached the border. Sakura and the others went after Naruto to make him see reason. She thought that if she confessed then he would forget all about this but Naru wasn't fooled.

When everyone was asleep Sakura and I headed off to find Sasuke. We ran through the forest and reached the bridge where Sasuke and Danzo fought. Below it was Sasuke. He stood with his chidori over Karin.

"Okay, you jump down and distract him until I can get her away. Then we can kick the crap out of him." Sakura nodded and jumped down.

"Sasuke!" I heard her yell as I jumped to the trees behind them. There was some mumbled chatter but I finally heard the last part.

"Kill her to show your allegiance!"

"But this is your comrade!"

"She is no use to me now!" Sakura walked over to Karin. She's faking it right?! Sakura stood there ready to attack when a chirping sound distracted her.

"Couldn't do it huh?" Sasuke said thrusting his arm to her heart, missing by a shadows counterattack. I didn't even care who it was, I grabbed the two girls and pulled them away.

"I'm guessing this is the sister Taylor told me about," Karin said weakly. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Taylor is fine," I said softly.

"That's good," she whispered.

Sakura and I jumped down under the bridge, standing upside down, planning our next move. I jumped down by Kakashi-sensei to help him get Sasuke.

"Sup Kakashi," I waved.

"You are such an idiot!"

"Let's go!" I said running towards Sasuke. I froze water around my hand and swung at his chest.

Well hello again Ms. Yamada," he said coldly blocking the attack. "Happy to see your sister again?"

"Shut up!" I yelled leaning my sword closer. He pushed me back and I stumbled to my feet. Sakura was right behind him with a kunai to his back.

"Too slow," he yelled smiling evilly about to hit her with a chidori.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as a black figure jumped down and grabbed her at the last second.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said turning to face his old friend. Sasuke jumped back. We took that moment to regroup. Yamato and the others were at the tree line waiting.

"Don't let your guard down. He's not the same Sasuke as before," Kakashi warned. No shit Sherlock. Naruto set Sakura down on the water and stood in between Kakashi and me.

"Sasuke... I heard the truth about Itachi from the guy named Tobi. I'm not sure if it's correct or not... But it doesn't matter! What you have been doing is... Understandable!" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Naruto... I told you before. You don't have siblings or parents or family! You were alone from the start! How could you understand how I feel?"

"Dude, you don't know half the shit he's gone through," I yelled. "Don't act all high and mighty when you have no room to talk!" Naruto put a hand on my shoulder as I finished, "No matter what he will always try to rescue you!"

"Rescue me from what exactly?"

"From revenge," Naruto said. "I want to free you of all the chaos!"

"Well you're a little too late for that!"

"Well I figure by the dead body of Danzo on the bridge there." I pointed out.

"What?" Naruto yelled as I pointed to a giant hole in the bridge. Naruto gritted his teeth together.

"No," Kakashi said putting his hands out in front of him. "You three get out of here, or you'll see something you never want to see!"

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Go," he yelled. Naruto and Sakura jumped back but I stayed where I was. "Ashelza."

"As your Hokage, I'm ordering you to finish this however you see fit," I told him.

"Yes Lady Hokage." I nodded in satisfaction. "Please move back so you don't get hurt." Without another word I jumped back to Kiba and the others. He wrapped his arms around my waist growling.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Hey," Taylor said looking around. "Where is Naruto?" I looked around and found him by the water still fighting Sasuke.

"That son of a..." I cut myself off.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried. I manipulated the water under them to push them apart. Naruto and Sasuke flew back, almost hitting the rock wall. Kakashi caught Naruto and the plant guy appeared catching Sasuke. A swirling noise was heard as we saw a black vortex, that goddamn Tobi appearing behind them.

"I told you to go to the base and rest... I guess your fight with the nine-tails is done for the day," Tobi said as Sasuke lifted himself up.

"Wait... Naruto why are you so fixated on bringing me back?!"

"Because you're my friend!"

"FRIEND-ZONED!" Taylor yelled. "What?! Ashelza would have said something worse!" I shrugged, she was right. I was going to say Sasuke and Naruto sitting in a tree or something but, "I'll save that for another day.

"You know Sasuke..." Naruto said completely ignoring the epic dis by Taylor. "If we battle again, we will both die..."

"But what about your dream of being Hokage?"

"How can I be Hokage if I can't even save one friend," Naruto yelled locking down into the water.

"Come on Sasuke," Tobi said swirling away.

"Later."

I broke free of Kiba and stalked up to Naruto.

"Ash," Kiba called. I ignored him and smacked Naruto upside the head.

"You were specifically told to stay out of it. I ordered Kakashi to take whatever means necessary. That does not mean you screw it up. I understand you want to get Sasuke back but you went against me. War is on our doorstep. Do not make any more reckless decisions. I'm warning you now. I will do what's necessary to keep my village, and its people safe. If Sasuke plans on destroying Konoha then I will have no choice but to eliminate him. Do you understand?" Naruto looked angry at first but then he dropped his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Just don't do it again. If I tell you to do something then it's for your own good," I sighed pulling him in for a hug. "You are like a brother to me and I don't want to see you get hurt."

We stood there for a few minutes before Kakashi told us it was time to go.


End file.
